Kunoichi Say What?
by SunMoonKunochi
Summary: Yeah average day at school. Get bored in maths, eat some food, pick a fight and get suspended. Yeah it was pretty average, up until a bloody spilt coke broke my precious computer and sent Lily and I into Kami knows where! Blue lights and swirling vortexes are the least of our problems. Surviving snakes, psychos with swords and- OH MY GOD IS THAT NARUTO?
1. Blue swirling vortex of doom

**Sup! SunMoonKunochi here. This is my first fanfiction, but whatever.**

**Warning: Language, yeah, I swear like a sailor. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, just Jade and Lily mainly. They're my bitches.**

**Chapter 1- Meeting our Protagonists**

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

A brown haired girl skipped down a path, bouncing along to the music blaring through her headphones.

She jumped over a bush, twirling and continued on. She hopped up a couple of rundown steps and turned left down a street. She then jumped up onto someone's waist high, brick fence and wobbled her way along it, often dodging small statues. She then sprinted across the road, ran up some steps and stopped at a large, highway crossing.

Staring at the dull, grey buildings of hell they called school, she hopped foot to foot in irritation. She looked both ways before running across, dodging a wayward car. She jogged down the side of the buildings and towards a large group of kids her age. Stopping nearby in some bushes, she crouched down and tried to make herself invisible.

Waiting for her target to come near she pounced on a small, blonde haired girl and cried, "HAVE NO FEAR! JADE IS HERE!"

She cackled maniacally as the girl beneath her swung around trying to dislodge the persistent brunette." Dammit Jade, stop trying to molest Ella!" said another brunette that could almost be Jades' twin.

Said girl grabbed Jades' arms and pulled her off Ella, instantly Jade spun in her arms and grabbed the girls face, wrapping her legs around her torso.

"MEAGIE! I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE! DON'T WORRY I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!"

"Jade you weirdo I didn't mean it like that, now would ya let go already."

Jade unclasped herself from the girl and dusted invisible dust off her clothes.

"Geez Meagan could you have not taken the love I so willingly gave you?"

"No."

Meagan and Jade stared at each other for a while, at least ten missisipies, when they suddenly ran at each other and grabbed the other person in a bear hug.

"JADE YOU ARE MY SPECIAL GIRL!"

"AND YOU'RE MINE MEAGAN!"

They both began to theatrically sob and a thick curtain of tears came out of Jade's eyes. All of a sudden the two girls linked arms and turned to the group of kids, Jades' eyes perfectly dry. The kids stood with an indifferent expression to this common behaviour, well... almost everyone. One boy looked extremely horrified and freaked out by the girls behaviour. The boy whose name was Max leaned over to another boy by the name of Jacob, he whispered to him, "is that unusual at all? I mean that hyper, brown haired chick," he pointed at Jade, "practically raped Blondie!"

Jade whipped around and stalked towards Max, stopping in front of him she scrutinised him very thoroughly before saying, "I **so **did not rape Ella! Bondage is within my boundaries, but no, no rape." Max still looked scared and began to back away as she laughed hysterically,

"The fuck is wrong with her?" He muttered to no one.

"I heard you newbie!" Jade sung as she skipped towards him, leaning in she whispered, "I hear everything!" She gave him a wicked grin and ran over to Ella, yet again jumping on the small, cherubic, blond.

Jacob stood there as Max stared after the scarier-than-you-think brunette, he finally answered Max. "You have caught the attention of Jade. Even on your first day. Dude... you are so screwed."

* * *

By the end of her first period, Maths (OH GOD NO!), Jade was bored. She had another seven periods of this hell and she was fighting back the sleepies, she wanted to die! She looked across at Meagan who was absentmindedly twirling a pencil while her eyes burnt a hole in a kids head in front. The kids twitching at the feeling of being watched kept her amused for a while, but that got old quickly.

She tried to focus on what her teacher Mr Maloney was trying to lecture them on, but all she could focus on was the fact that he seemed to say the word essentially a lot.

* * *

**~Two minutes and 43 essentiallys later~**

"OH MY WIZARD GOD SIR! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY ESSENTIALLY?! I MEAN IS IT THAT IMPORTANT TO MATHS THAT YOU NEED TO SAY IT HUNDREDS OF TIMES IN THIS SMALL FORTY MINUTE LESSON?! I M-" Luckily she was interrupted by the bell and she ran for it, knocking over a couple of midget, year sevens.

Second period English went by, roll call and third/fourth period Science sped by. Then finally! The bell went for main recess. Jade sprinted out, followed closely by the majority of the class. Her and Meagan ambled down to their groups' spot and began to trade foods. Slowly, but surely the other group members drifted in and joined the two.

All were girls, and all were in year eight. Jade was the tallest in the group and she had mid-back brown hair, hazel eyes and a dash of freckles across her nose. She was always at the beach, so she was rather tanned.

Meagan was a twinnie of Jade, just with shorter hair, brown eyes, more freckles, paler and absolutely horse mad. Both her and Jade riled up fairly easily, Jade chose to trade insults or deal it with a haymaker to the face (Karate and Muay Thai bitches!). Meagan preferred the good ol', slap. Didn't matter where it landed, it hurt like a mofo.

Then there was that cherubic blond from the start called Ella, a short blonde with grey eyes and flawless skin that most girls would kill for. **(A/N: Would you flay the skin off or something?)**

Ella also had a twinnie, her name was Jordyn, slightly longer hair, bluer eyes, taller and possibly insane. Both her and Ella were dancers and often dragged the others into learning various dances to improve "elegance" and "poise!"

The last one of the group was Lily. She had blond hair so pale it was almost white. Occasionally her dad would let her dye it a bit paler in winter. She was a bit shorter than Jade and had smooth, milky skin. She seemed calm and cold, but she had a wicked temper and a renowned sadistic personality. She had a reputation of beating the crap out of people that annoyed her. She had burgundy eyes that were really dilated (caffeine does that to you), she was like a sister to Jade in every way.

As the group relaxed, Jade couldn't help but fidget. "What's up? You seem impatient today," remarked Jordyn.

"Of course I am! The newest Naruto episode is coming out today and I need to see it!"

The others groaned as the brunette went into her fantasy fangirl world. "Jade what is with you and that Naruto show?" asked Meagan. Lily gasped dramatically, "you dare doubt the smexy, awesomeness that is Naruto! May you burn in hell heathen!"

"Lily-"

"Someone insult Naruto? My fangirl instincts are tingling! Someone here needs to pay!"

"Jade no-"

"MEAGAN! You traitor! Turning on your own friend, you monster!"

"Calm yo tits Jade, why are you so excited about **this **episode?"

"Well I really need to find out if Tobito in all his smexiness is really, **REALLY **Obito!"

Lily groaned softly, "I so wanna watch it, but my wifi's down!" All the girls nodded sympathetically, they could all relate to such a travesty. Jade suddenly jumped at Lily excitedly, "you can come to my house and watch it! My parents won't be home in another couple of hours after!"

Lily gazed at her with moist eyes when they suddenly jumped up and started doing a dance together. "And there's the dance," sighed Jordyn shaking her head.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I MUST REPAY YOU SOMEHOW! FOR YOU HAVE KEPT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY!"

"Oh god what's wrong with them?" asked Ella as she averted her eyes at the spectacle. The two dancing girls continued their mixture of the waltz and Jiraiyas' victory dance.

The group sighed again as the two continued to dance. All of a sudden Ella made an even louder and disgusted sigh. The others looked at her quizzically and she made a siren noise,

"wee-oo, wee-oo slut alert! Slut alert at four o'clock! It's queen bitch Monique coming this way!" Everyone, except for Jade and Lily (still dancing!), tried to act normal as a very inappropriately dressed girl strutted over.

The school they were at had a very simple uniform. Light blue shirt, chequered grey skirt and **sensible **shoes.

Everyone followed this dress code to an extent, but not Monique! Her shirt was a belly shirt, her skirt barely covering her undies, she wore shoes with heels and for god's sake! Stereotypical high, white socks!

She had poorly dyed red hair and was extremely short, this didn't stop the boys from pining after her. She was twelve like the other girls, but had gone out with twice as many guys. Jade and Monique had a fierce rivalry and the rest of the group just really wanted to gorge her eyes out.

All in all. She was a bitch.

"well, well," smirked Monique to the group, "if it isn't the toad," *cue look at Jade.* "and her spawn!"

"wow Monique," drawled Lily, "spend all night thinking of that comment? Huzzah for you."

Monique flushed an ugly red colour, "I didn't ask your opinion **_Lily._**"

"Ooohh you emphasized my name. I'm ssoooo scared!"

"Bitch!"

"No need to call yourself names Monique," snickered Jade, "we don't that kind of language around sensitive ears."

"Bitch I-"

"SHHH!" Jade bent down and covered Ella's ears, "we have little girls here!" "Jade I'm not a little girl!" Ella slammed her elbow into Jade's gut and watched her collapse to the ground. Turning back to the group she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? You know she totally deserved it! She's twelve and suddenly she thinks she's a hotshot 'cos everyone but Lily is still eleven. It is quite irritating!"

Everyone shrugged and continued to eat their lunch, all the while Monique begun to get redder and redder in the face. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" She shrieked stamping her feet, "did anyone hear something?" Asked Jordyn, everyone stopped and listened intently. "I could've swore I heard the yipping of a female dog."

Monique looked puzzled, "a female dog...?" Jordyn nodded, "the yipping of a fluffy, little bitch. Ya know that kind of dog!"

Monique shrieked and moved towards Jordyn with her arms outstretched, it looked like she was making to throttling Jordyn. Just as she was about to pounce on said girl a hand grabbed her arm in a steel-like grip. Turning she met Jade's unusually cold eyes. "I hope you weren't about to touch my friend, ne? I'm holding your arm in a position where one twist and it could break, where do you want to go with this?" Monique tried to tug her arm out of Jade's grasp but she was stuck fast. Realising no way out she resorted to insulting the person who had her in a compromising situation.

"You wouldn't try that, you'd be expelled!"

"Try me."

"Bring it on ugly!"

"I can get plastic surgery to fix my ugliness," Jade began slowly twisting Monique's arm, "you on the other hand will be stupid for eternity."

Monique began to sob as her arm was continued to be twisted at an interesting angle. Her other hand scrabbled at Jade's in an effort to get away. "stop," she sobbed, "I'll be good! I won't bother you again just stop!" Jade relaxed and let go, she pushed the hysterical girl away and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Ewww I got cooties, I'll catch stupid disease." Lily looked at her funnily, "you still believe in cooties?"

"Boys are icky."

"Who told you that?"

"Dad."

"What did he say?"

"Jade, boys are icky, don't go near them. I won't have my daughter dating any boys!"

"Wow your dad's overprotective."

"Coming from the girl whose dad wouldn't let her do Muay Thai and Karate with me!"

"That was six years ago and I've been doing it since!"

"That's nice. Anyway, what are we going to do about this trash?" She kicked Monique who was still whimpering on the ground. Lily walked over to her, "that looks fun. I'm gonna try it!" The two girls started kicking the fallen girl lightly as the rest of the group turned back to their food.

Suddenly Monique leapt up and started clawing Jade's face like mad. Jade fell back with the girl on top still clawing at her. The others could only stare in shock as a circle began to form around the two girls.

**"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT."**

A very familiar chant begun as Jade pushed Monique down and tried to lock her arms above her head. Their clothes tore on the asphalt ground and scratches formed on their skin from each others nails. Successfully locking Moniques arms with one hand, Jade begun to the throw solid punches into her exposed stomach. She didn't how much time had passed, she just went into a blind rage of repetitive actions.

Punch. Breathe. Exhale. Punch.

Over and over she hit the fake-tanned stomach of the girl that had bullied her for so long.

Eventually she felt arms tugging her up and away from the fallen body of Monique. Looking up she saw the pale face of Lily. Puzzled at Lily's actions Jade let herself be pulled away, Lily never ran from or stopped a fight. She was sat down as the crowd dispersed and teachers **finally **came onto the scene. She sat with Lily's arm draped around her and watched as the teachers helped Monique up. The girl was coughing as she tried to breathe through her bruised ribs.

An old, crabby teacher by the name of Mrs Evans yelled out to the dispersing crowd, "who did this?! Confess now!" As one unit the crowd turned and pointed at the Jade and Lily. "awwwwwwwwwwww shit." mumbled Jade, "I guess we were caught, rats." Lily snickered as Mrs Evans marched up to them, "so you think beating innocent girls are funny?" Jade had the decency to look sheepish at this, "no miss." "Then why on earth would you do this to poor, Miss Monique?"

Lily grew angry at this, "INNOCENT! I'll have you know that she started such a fight!"

"Preposterous! Monique is a sweet, innocent girl. She would never harm anyone!"

"Miss she-"

"no more Miss Lily, both of you REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

Jade and Lily picked themselves up and shuffled slowly to the principal's office, escorted by Mrs Evans.

* * *

**~ TIMESKIP TO DA PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE~**

Jade and Lily sat in front of Mr Storey snr the crabby principal. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Suspension. Two weeks. Go home now, your parents can't pick you up so get home on your own."

**"But-"**

"No questions. Just get out of my office. NOW!"

The two girls scurried out of the scary man's office.

* * *

**~TELEPORTATION TO JADE'S HOME~**

Lily flopped down on to Jade's couch, dropping their schoolbags next to her. "Thanks for letting me stay her for a while, until dad can get off work."

"Nah its okay, I did promise you could stay over earlier on."

"Oh yeah for the new Naruto episode!"

Quickly the two girls scrambled for Jade's laptop and swiftly booted up the console. As Lily set up the Naruto episode, Jade grabbed them both cans of coke and they settled down to watch the twenty-four minute masterpiece.

As the ending came on sound seem to come back to the two girls. "Holy shit that was amazing!" Crowed Jade as she high-fived Lily in celebration of the awesomeness they just behold. "We got time for another," commented Lily as she checked her watch, "let's watch the episode where Sarutobi dies!"

"Geez emo much?"

"Shut up, I feel sad so play the damn thing!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever." Jade clicked on the video and they settled down for the sadness. Just as Naruto begun to lament about the rain being substituted for his tears, Jade bumped her coke can. They held their breath as the can teetered on its edge. Slowly it fell back into place and they released their breath in a puff. The can snapped over and spilt its contents all over the laptop. Jade screamed and tried to mop up the mess of brown liquid that covered her beloved console. The depressing background of rain and burying dead people disappeared and was replaced with a blank blue.

"Oh god why!" Cried Jade as she stared at the broken console.

"There, there," Lily patted her back, "it could be worse."

Blue sparks appeared over the laptop and begun to envelope the girls. A giant vortex of sucking blue appeared from the laptop. "You just had to ask," deadpanned Jade. The girls screamed as their, schoolbags, laptop and themselves were sucked into the vortex.

* * *

**So first chappie done now and I'm damn proud! see you guys soon!**


	2. Headaches and suprises

**AHAHAHA! I'M BACK GUYS!**

**Chapter 2 up and raring to go!**

**Warning: It's still going to be language. I really should stop swearing so much...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is currently being kept captive in my basement, but I still don't own Naruto. Damn.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Jade P.O.V**

Oh good god my head! This sucks, it feels like I got punched in the face at Muay Thai training again. I rubbed at my face and tried to sit up, instantly pain washed over my body...maybe not..

As I lay there I realised I felt really cold and–was I wet!? Okay who the fuck poured water all over me? It was funny when I fell asleep at Meagan's sleepover, but this is bullshit. I'm freezing! I'm gonna come down with the flu!

I sneezed and groaned as pain wracked my body, I felt drained of energy, which was strange because I'm normally a stamina freak and I don't remember doing anything...strenuous... What was I doing before? I remember it was a Wednesday, I had school and at school-I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF MONIQUE! I WAS SUSPENDED! OH MY GOD MUM'S GONNA KILL ME!

Breathe Jade it'll be ok, just remember what happened after that. You were suspended then? Oh yeah, Lily came to my house to watch the newest episode of Naruto and then we watched the episode after the Chunnin exams...HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN! The blue, swirling portal of doom! Lily and I was sucked into that son of a duck and sent...where?

Slowly I cracked my eyes open, then instantly shut them again as I felt drops of liquid plough into them. Trying again, squinting this time, I saw a grey sky above me. That explains the drops and the feeling of wet, it was raining pretty heavily out here. Wait. Why am I outside!?

Pushing past the pain I sat up and slumped slightly as a weight settled onto my back. What the fuck was that? Twisting around I saw a curtain of wet, black stuff clinging to me. I screamed and grabbed at the substance, I pulled it and yelped as I felt a sharp pain against my scalp. Rubbing my head I pulled the substance around to my front. It was wet, but felt surprisingly soft. It was straight-edged, it had almost locks coming of in sharp points and the points were tinged with red.

I studied the substance closely and gave a softer tug, again a pull was felt at my scalp. Scalp... scalp... WAS THIS MY HAIR! I shrieked and jumped up, only to stumble at the added weight and exhaustion on my body. Red slip into my eyes as I flopped on the ground, I bit back a scream. Blood? No it was too soft and it stopped just at the tops of my eyes. Touching it, it felt the same as the black stuff that was my hair, did I have a red fringe? I mean before I had a right flicking fringe, but that was brown.

Deciding to freak out about this later I studied my surroundings. Tall trees surrounding me and the clearing of grass I was in. Rain poured down and looked like it had done so for a while. Gazing around the clearing I noticed a white and purple...thing lying on the ground next to me.

Noticing a rise and fall of the thing I decided that it was alive and in my best interest to poke it. It was soft, squishy and making strange moaning noises. Poking it again a pale arm flopped out onto me, resulting in me slapping it as hard as I could.

"Son of a-"

"Lily!" I squealed and threw myself onto the now awake girl. She struggled slightly then groaned, "damn my head. It feels like someone played footy with it and my body feels so, uggghhhh."

I shook my head at her stupid way of summing up how she felt, "retard," snickered. She finally decided to move and pushed me off her back where I was laying. As she pushed herself into a sitting position I realised something.

"Lily..."

"Mmmm?"

"Why exactly do you have white hair and a purple fringe? I mean your hair is longer and your fringe is now purple." Lily had an opposite flicking fringe to mine, meaning it flicked to her left.

Lily scoffed at my comment, "white and purple hair, nice try dumbass. I don't know what makes you stupid, but it works!"

"yeah, fuck you to," I grumbled, " don't believe than actually look up." She instantly turned her head to the sky, "you're fucking hilarious," I deadpanned. "Look at me I mean," she finally turned to me and I took great satisfaction at seeing her eyes widen in shock. Her eyes THAT WERE RED! (Looking back I reckon my face was just as stupid as hers.)

"Jade your eyes are purple and all creepy glowy,"

"Well your eyes are red so there!"

We sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what was said to each other.

"MY EYES ARE WHAT NOW!?"

We winced at the dual scream that we emitted then. "Your eyes are red, your hair is white and looks wavier than normal. The lock ends are purple just like your fringe. Your hair now also reaches the middle of your back," I hope that explained what she looked like since we don't have a mirror handy. Lily merely blinked and replied steadily, "your eyes are purple, your hair is black with red locks that are sharp. Your hair also reaches your ass." I frowned at this, "don't diss the hair, just 'cos your jealous don't take it out on my fabulous looks!" I flicked my hair and winked flirtatiously at her.

Laughing she winked back and we both began to laugh harder. I think at that point our minds were trying to take in this impossible information and laughing was a way to cope. Honestly I was hoping that it was all just a dream.

Slowly our laughter died down and we were left in silence and the steady rain. I turned my face up to the dark and depressing sky. "The sky is crying," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"That's what I said."

Starting at the unfamiliar voice I whirled to face the person who had spoken. Noting Lily was also looking at the now apparent man I studied him. The first thing I noted that he was in all black, maybe he was goth or something.

"Are you a goth sir?" He spluttered at my perfectly innocent comment. "Not on your life kid," he stood with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a nonchalant expression on his face. Trying to be cool eh? I looked closer at the somewhat familiar man. He wore the dark clothes and for some strange reason a cloth around his waist. He had dark hair and complexion, that bugged me, a lot. His face looked so familiar, if only my brain wasn't so screwed up I could actually think straight.

"where are we?" Asked Lily beside me, that was a good question. Obviously she can actually think right now, damn her ability to throw off pain.

The man frowned at this, "isn't it obvious?" Lily glared at him, "not in the mood dude!" He looked slightly offended at this, why would he? We always call guys we don't know dude at my school, it's better that saying 'OI! YOU!'

The man frowned again,

"Were in Konoha, the village hidden the leaves."

Instantly Lily and I burst out laughing, I pounded her leg as I tried to control myself, but seriously Konoha? "Pull the other leg, that one's broken," I chortled.

"So we're really in Konoha," begun Lily, " then who are you? The Hokage?"

We burst out laughing again but we were interrupted by the man again.

"No. I'm his son. Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin of Konoha shinobi corps."

We instantly stopped laughing and stared at the man. The cigarette, the dark hair and skin. The cloth with the sign for 'Fire' on it.

"Oh shit," was all I could say before I fainted.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**We haven't got into the proper story yet, but we know now that the girls are in Konoha, *le gasp*.**

**But seriously I'm pumped for writing about what happens next! Holidays are soon and I'll have all the time to write yay!**

**The reason for why Lily and Jade's appearances have changed will be explained later in hopefully a way you can understand 'cos seriously pale blond hair will definitely stick out unless you're one of the Yamanaka clan.**

**So til next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	3. My name Is not FANG!

**I am an embarrassment to all writers out there!**

**Yeah I haven't been on in a while and I really don't have any good excuses. My parents have been home all week, ergo, I couldn't write. They currently don't know that I'm writing a story, or that I'm a member of FF. They just know I read some sort of book stuff on my IPod, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I would like to say thanks to the framed duo and to Emo Queen. Thanks so bloody much! I didn't really get what reviews do, but when I read them I think I blushed for the first time in my life! So thanks again.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Naruto, or anyone else, but Jade and Lily's fabulousness._

**Warning: **_Still language, but an addition of possible near death._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Two girls lay on plain white beds. They were both hooked up to IV drips and both were dead to the world. Well... almost.

A tanned girl, at the tender age of twelvish, tossed and turned on the bed. Her spiky, waist-length black hair was stuck to the bed with drool. The tips of her hair were a deep red, like the colour of blood. Her red fringe flicked to the right of her face, one notoriously long bit dangling into her open (and drooling) mouth.

She practically hung off the bed and as she flailed her arms in her dream state, she hit the bed of the girl next to her.

The girl twitched slightly, the only proof of her actually being alive. She was deadly still, her pale arms folded across her chest (flat, just like the other girl). She slept with her lips sealed shut and her snowy hair laying beside her down to her mid back. Her hair was wavy and the tips a bright purple, just like her left flicking fringe.

The two girls looked astonishing alike. They were the same height and same blood type according to the medical charts at the ends of their beds. They were opposites, but scarily alike, the medical chart had twins in a circle with a question mark.

The door creaked open and a nurse bustled in. She checked over the IV drips, satisfied that they were working well she continued to look over the medical charts of the two girls.

"**Name:** _unknown._ **Clan Status****_:_**_ Unknown_. **Date of Birth:** _Unknown._" The nurse tutted at the lack of information provided, "nothing on family, their DNA is identical, but there is no match with anyone in the data base." She sighed and patted the blackettes' leg, 'I guess you girls are orphans." She sat on the visitors chair and continued to read the information provided. "**Situation for being hospitalised:** _Severe Chakra exhaustion, fragile chakra coils and fatigue induced coma, length of coma unknown._ **Fever; cause:** _In rain for estimated time of three hours. _Geez these girls have no luck!"

The nurse stood up and cracked her back, "uggh long day, at least I had an easy like these girls, even if I've been stuck on this case for three days already."

She sighed again and dreamed of a cup of coffee, maybe she could get one quickly. Hurrying over to the door she reached for the handle, only to jump back as the door was opened.

"oh! Sarutobi-san!" She bowed hastily at the tall man entering the room. He grinned lazily at her, " Mai-san, how many times did I tell you to call me Asuma, ne?"

Mai blushed brightly, "Hai, Saru-Asuma-san."

He chuckled, "how are the girls today?"

"Fine Asuma-san, still sleeping peacefully."

"Red doesn't look like she's sleeping peacefully..."

The two paused to watch the black and red haired girl moan again and turn over. Asuma shook his head and chuckled again. "How's our other girl?"

"Fang is fine, as per usual."

Asuma stared at Mai, "why again did you call her fang?" Mai shrugged in answer, "she bit me when I tried to feed the oxygen tube into her nose. I have no clue how she did that when she was in a fatigue induced coma. You're only meant to be able to move slightly, like you're in a deep sleep. Not to jump nurses when they're trying to help you!" She turned with a huff, "what exactly do you come here daily for Asuma? You know we'll contact you when they're awake!"

"Yeah, but that could happen any moment! I feel obliged to check on them." He turned to look at the two girls, "Asuma," Mai tugged at his arm to make him face her. "You talked to them, they passed out, and it's not your fault. They were suffering severe chakra exhaustion, among other things, you're not a medic so you wouldn't have known. Besides," she grinned slightly, "It's highly unlike they'll wake up any time soo-"

"Where, in ramen king's name, am I?"

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

My head was pounding, my body felt like it had been bulldozed and, dear Kami, my mouth tasted like Last years' school camp, ewwww.

I could feel soft sheets both under me and on top of me. That meant I was on a bed. Fuzzy sounding words were in the background, but I could barely hear anything, only a few choice words.

_you call her fang?_

_come here daily for..._

_I feel obliged to check on them._

_severe chakra exhaustion..._

**_severe chakra exhaustion_**

"Where, in ramen king's name, am I?"

My voice sounded weak and raspy to me, like I haven't used it in a while. I couldn't open my eyes, but my hearing picked up on the muffled click of shoes on leno floors. "Miss, can you hear me, Miss? Uhh..."

"Fang." A deeper, more familiar voice replaced the high pitched (and slightly hysterical) voice of a female.

"My name. Is not Fang." I tried to muster up as much badassness in my voice as I could, but according to the man's' chuckles it was a poor attempt.

"Mind telling us what it is?" Spoke the same deep voice, I decided that since I didn't know where I was that I'd humour him. Honestly, I was hoping it was a still a dream. Considering what had happened before I "passed" out last time...

"My mummy told me not to talk to strangers," I simpered, I heard him chuckle, "a smartass eh?"

"Don't judge a book by its' cover."

"I'm not."

"Then how come you dubbed me a smartass before you got to know me."

"What if I want to get to know you?"

"I'm flattered but you're not my type."

I heard indignant spluttering at this and chalked it up as my win.

Lily: 1 Deep voice: 0

I heard a soft sigh, "now that you two are done here," the ladies voice again, "can you tell me your name miss?' Okay so she's talking to me, might as well tell her since I don't think I'm strapped to a chair in a dungeon. And if I'm right as to where I am, I want to be on their good side.

"Lily. My name is Lily"

"Thank you very much Lily-san-"

"Just Lily please."

I heard another soft sigh, "Lily I need you to do some stuff for me. You were in a coma for three days and you weren't expected to wake up yet as your chakra coils are very fragile and depleted of chakra."

**_Severe Chakra Exhaustion_**

"So I'm going to have to get you to follow my instructions to make sure your body functions are in order."

I drowned her out as I became lost in my thoughts. As my body did whatever commands the lady said I pondered my predicament.

I most definitely, absolutely, fucking-fantastically am in the Narutoverse. Specifically in Konoha. I was in the Konoha hospital, being looked after by a medic (nin?) and I just talked smack to the Hokage's son. Wait Asuma was **alive. **He was okay, he wasn't killed by the psycho that was Hidan. That meant I was before the Forth Arc of Shippuden, maybe even before Shippuden. Asuma really doesn't change between the period of three years, well no one does except for the Konoha twelve...

If I remember correctly Jade said that "the sky is crying," and Asuma replied with that was what he said.

That's what she said.

Focus Lily! We had just watched the episode where the invasion had finished and Sarutobi-sama was being buried after his fight with Hebi-pedo. Asuma had looked to pouring rain and mumbled the sky is crying... well that gives me an answer as to where I was in the plotline.

"Lily, I'm going to apply some medical chakra to you, I need you to stay calm for me okay."

"Okay."

Instantly a warm feeling trickled down from my head, it crept slowly down my body. It felt invigorating, like I could take on anyone! I felt her hand move from my legs to my head again, cutting off the flow of healing chakra. "I'm going attempt to heal your eyes, they are extremely sensitive to light right now and it might hurt a bit when you open them or as I'm healing. Bear with me please." She applied chakra again and I felt the soothing warmth being applied to my eyes. I was feeling extremely relaxed, well until the itching started.

My body tensed up as an itching sensation flared up across my eyes. As I relaxed it came back stronger than ever, it began to burn slightly. I whimpered slightly, but the medic shushed me. I jolted at the strong hand that gripped mine, calloused and rough it dwarfed my hand.

"Come on Fang," whispered Asuma "is your bark bigger than your bite?"

"My name." I gritted my teeth against the pain, "is not FANG!"

"All done sweetheart," the medic retracted her hand, "now you can slowly open your eyes." Grumbling at being called sweetheart I complied and tried to pry apart my sticky eyelids. They creaked open slowly, then shut again at the blinding whiteness of the room. "Again Lily," I did as the medic requested and opened my eyes. I instantly felt my pupils contract and I blinked rapidly as my eyes watered.

"Atta girl, can you focus on me," I looked towards my left where Asumas' voice was. I looked over his outfit, from his ninja sandals, to his eyes. My eyes met his chocolate brown ones and he recoiled slightly. Startled at his response I felt hurt, what was wrong? I glanced back at him and the look of surprise and..and fear on it.

I whimpered and curled up in a ball, tucking my face into my chest as I did when I was tired or scared.

What was Wrong?

"Lily. Lily look at me. Lily**... FANG!"**

I lashed out at him, but I felt my foot be caught by his hands. Fucking Shinobi. "Lily listen to me. I-"

"-am an asshat."

"Lily..."

"Asumaaaaa."

"So you do know my name."

"So you did introduce yourself when I was out in the rain half dead."

"Yes and I did take you to the hospital so you should be grateful."

"Well I didn't ask for you to help me! I especially didn't ask you to **treat me LIKE I WAS SOME SORT OF DEMON. I didn't even do anything!**

"I'm sorry about that, one of your... features, startled me."

"What the fuck do you mean!" I growled and uncurled, glaring at him. Credit to him for not flinching at my glare, it normally makes people cry.

" Mai-san."

"Hai?" The medic answered, so Mai was her name. Asuma smiled at her, "can you get Lily here a mirror." He gestured to me, I shifted slightly under Mais' worried stare. She gave me a strained smile, "of course Asuma-san."

She scrabbled around in a draw until she pulled out a mirror a bit bigger than my head. They must keep it for people who have eye surgery or something. She lifted the mirror to my face and I couldn't contain the small gasp that escaped my mouth. Blood red eyes stared back at me, with slightly dilated pupils that seemed to flicker. Soft, wavy, white hair with purple tips and fringe, my skin looked paler and my lips fuller. If this is what being animated is like, I wish I was like this **all **the time.

"Well?" Prompted Asuma, I couldn't say that I was transported from a different dimension, world? And that my whole look had changed.

"Well what?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he stared back with narrowed eyes. "You gasped with surprise there, does your appearance confuse you at all?"

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

"No why?" I'm playing a dangerous game, lying to a fucking ninja! "You gasped so..."

"My skin look so pale, how long did you say I was in here for?" I saw Asuma visibly relax at this. My red eyes weren't common, only people with the Sharingan and I guess Kurenai were accepted. The Kyuubi had red eyes and many people from Konoha would associate my eyes with that of the nine tailed fox.

"Your eyes are certainly different," he chuckled nervously, "are many of your clan's eyes like that? Or are you a civilian?"

I had no clue how to answer that, sure, I had dreamed about being in the Narutoverse, but it was different. I was a kunochi and I had skills over chakra, I was good friends with Naruto and Hinata, I was making a difference. This was an entirely different situation. I loved to read fan fiction, especially the self-inserts into Naruto ones. The main characters all had genius plans or solid alibis so no one questioned them. I had no thoughts, no ideas, no-

_No memories._

"I don't know Asuma, I can't remember if I had a clan or anything. I don't remember my parents or-"

"How do you remember your name?"

_Shit!_

"It's like I have massive gaps in places. I can only remember the basics of things. My name, rough age, some things about the Elemental Nations and how to become a shinobi."

"A shinobi eh? I reckon with your fiery attitude you'll make a fine kunochi."

"Re-really?" I blushed slightly, not many people would come out like that and say I believe in you, to me. I'm really starting to like Asuma.

"So this other girl here," he pointed to my currently drooling friend Jade. Retard. "Who is she? She looks a lot like you, are you-"

"We're twins." I turned and grinned at Jade who was sitting up and cracking her back. "Sup loser," I snickered, "hey bitch," she returned easily. "So yeah we're twins. Identically opposites!" I mentally face palmed, trust Jade to make up some new sort of twin.

"Identically opposites?" asked Mai, "I've never heard of that, what is it?"

"Mmn, it's a clan thing," she paused, "I think? It's kind of blank up here," she knocked on her head lightly. I snorted, "It always is," I returned Jades' mock glare with practised ease.

"Anyway girls," interrupted Asuma, "Are you guys okay to be released from hospital?" Mai gasped, "Asuma-san! These girls need to be checked over some more! We need to monitor their chakra capaci-" Asuma raised his hand to cut off Mai, "They'll be fine. Besides they want to become kunochi right?" He stared into Jade's shining, purple eyes. I guess purple isn't so uncommon here on the account that he was not flinching, like he did to me.

Lucky bitch.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Jade jumped out of bed, surprisingly still clad in our school uniform, but it looked like it had been cleaned and repaired. Fucking blue swirling vortex of doom. Fucking tearing our clothes. What a douche.

I pushed the sheets back and tried to walk in a straight line. While I could easily recover from pain, Jade was always the stamina freak.

C'mon girls let's go!" I took Asumas' outstretched hand and watched as Jade did the same. We walked straight past the protesting Mai and down through corridors of the hospital, ignoring the staring people. I didn't know what they were staring at, The strange clothes we wore, My scary, red eyes or the fact that the recently deceased Hokage's son was walking along, holding two strangers hands.

"My team of genin are waiting downstairs. You know what genin are right?" I nodded absentmindedly, I was more focused on keeping the fangirl squeal inside. Team 10 OMG!

"I think you guys will like them, you'll especially like Shika... uh..." He stared at Jade, "what **is **your name?"

Jade grinned at him, "It's Jasmine, MoonDragon Jasmine."

**NAN NI?**

* * *

**Oh yeah! Surprise!**

**Sorry you haven't really met anyone either than Asuma. I just really wanted Lily and Asuma to somewhat bond, you know like rescuer to the victim thing.**

**Why did Lily suddenly flip out when Asuma looked disgusted for a second?**

**_The first thing you should know about Lily is that she is not a very trusting person. She had a pretty shitty experience that I will go into later on._**

**Why did Jade change her name?**

**_Well Jade will be the polar opposite of Lily. She loves people and she just doesn't like the name Jade. Given the chance, I think you all would totally change your name. I know I would!_**

**Anyway see you fabulous people later!**


	4. Introductions of a different kind

**Uber-quick update, hahahaha!**

**Yeah, sadly there hasn't been many reviews to date,(3) :(**

**But I will prevail! Seriously I don't really care, we all came here to write and this is just all in good fun and practise.**

**Who cares anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Three chapters and I still don't own Naruto_

**Warning: **_No matter what it's still gonna be language_

* * *

**Jade... or is it Jasmine? P.O.V.**

* * *

I mentally snickered, trolling Lily was so easy sometimes. Her face was a mixture between _whhhaaaa?... _and _WTF?! _Asuma just nodded at my seemingly innocent expression, "Interesting name," he rumbled. I shrugged noncommittally, I like the moon and I like dragons, sue me.

Asuma began striding along the corridors and I had to jog, lest I was dragged by arm. Would that look weird or disturbing? A man dragging two girls along the floor, acting like nothing was wrong.

Eh, these people had been through war. They've seen worse.

As we walked down several flights of stairs I saw Asuma was deep in thought. Well shit, he's probably going to interrogate us if his expression means anything. That's means he'll take me to I&T! AHHHHH! I'LL BE TORTURED BY IBIKI, THE SCARY, SCARFACE! Oh wait Anko will be there... I FLIPPN' LOVE ANKO!

Stumbling over the last step we made our way through the waiting room and past the front desk, Asuma nodding to the receptionist there. I bet my buttons that nurses and medics here are well acquainted with ninjas in general. What with all the explosive jutsu, explosive tags and explosive persons. Fucking suicidal enemies not wanting information to be tortured out of them, why can't they just sit down and take it like men huh? Jeez grow a pair ninjas.

Wow. That was really hypercritical of me, with the freaking out about seeing Ibiki before.

I was pulled out of my beautiful thoughts by blinded by the bloody hellfire we call the sun. "Holy mackeroli, my eyes!" I screamed and covered my eyes, who cares about other people's ears, my eyes were melting. (It was very obvious that we had just walked outside.) I uncovered my eyes when I felt a punch in the shoulder, "get over it dramaqueen," sneered Lily. I rubbed at my eyes before glaring at her around Asuma. "Wanna say that to my face _sister dear,_" sarcasm dripped from my final words. She jabbed her face into my personal space, "bring it on trash!" Shit's goin' down!

Both Lily and I simultaneously let go of Asuma's hands and advanced towards each other. "Come at me bro!" I called out as we circled around each other, Lily smirked cockily at me, "gladly." Just as we leaped at each other I felt a hand grab my school blouse. I was jerked upwards and turned to stare eye to eye at a pair of droopy, black eyes.

"These girls are already troublesome and I've only met them for a couple of seconds." I was pulled back to see the face of Shikamaru, and damn was he dopey. I gave him thumbs up, "mad skills at picking me up so easily!" I was promptly dropped on the dusty ground. "Thank you... for your consideration." I heard a quiet laugh in response, "no problem." I hand was stuck into my face, I gladly took it and he pulled me up. Instantly I turned around and fell backwards so I was leaning on him. I dramatically put a hand to my head, "my prince has saved me! Thank you kind sir!" He laughed quietly again and stepped to the side, letting me fall to the ground once more.

My breath was pushed out as I thumped onto my back. "Shika I don't think you should treat our guests like that," another hand was held out and I grabbed it to be pulled up. "Thanks," I smiled at the cuddly face of Chouji, he beaming in response. I shook the hand I was still holding onto, "my name is MoonDragon Jasmine! What's yours?"

"Akimichi Chouji."

"That's a cool name!" I was damn proud of the blush I got from him, this cutie needed his self-esteem to be boosted.

"I'm still here you know!" I spun around trying to find Lily, where the hell was she? "Up here dumbass," I turned my head upwards to see her up in the air, being held there by...a.. giant fist? Oh right Akimichi bloodline trait.

"Yo! I'm SunWolf Lily. A pleasure to meet you, I would shake your hand, but... I'm currently being held captive by it." I couldn't help but snicker quietly dramatic introduction and trying to one-up my fabulous name. That's just so Lily.

Chouji blushed and slowly pulled his arm back to the ground. Letting go of Lily his hand slowly shrunk back to its normal size. "Holy flapjacks that was awesome!" I grabbed his hand again, pulling and tugging at it. "That was awesome, amazing ninja skills, but uhh... What was it?"

A hand clapped onto my back, "That was a kekkai genkai. A special trait passed through clans that only they can use. All Akimichi can enlarge every part of their body."

"Every part?" I asked innocently. Asuma nodded, "every part."

I raised my eyebrow slyly, "every, **every **part?"

"Yes Jasmine every, every par- OH MY G! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE JUST A KID! STOP THINKING SUCH IMPURE THOUGHTS!"

I merely shrugged, "I bet you've thought about that before, ne?" He spluttered in response, ah embarrassing adults, the best pastime!

An arm slid across my shoulders, "Jasmine dear, don't embarrass our little adult here. He just doesn't want to admit he's had big, bad adult thoughts like that before." I smirked at my...sister, "what are you guys talking about?" Chouji looked confused and Shikamaru looked thoughtful, such innocents. "Well you know," I began slowly, "how you're-" "I don't think they need to hear this!" Asuma yelled hysterically and covered both Chouji and Shikamarus' ears. Chouji looked even more confused and Shikamaru looked like his brain was going to explode from thinking.

"Ugghhh it doesn't matter know, you'll know when you're older," Asuma rubbed at his temples tiredly. Lily nodded knowingly, "good save with the 'wait till you're older' thing." I couldn't help but agree, my parents had stopped from asking awkward things for years with that statement. I still didn't understand a lot of things about the hows and whys of...ya know.

Asuma sighed, "why do you guys have to be so..." "troublesome," Shikamaru helpfully added. "Yeah that." Asuma began to usher us down the street, "where are we going sensei?" Asked Chouji in between bites of chips. Where the hell did he get them from? They totally just appeared from nowhere!

"We are going to our barbeque place so we can sit down, relax and get to know each other better." I began to drool about barbeque, I have a soft spot for Asian barbeque pork so hopefully this will be good!

We wandered through another long, dirt road. We passed stalls calling out ninja tools, squid on a stick, katon-proof clothes and everything in between. I got dizzy from trying to take it all in. Everything here was fresher, brighter and more intense. I gazed at the rooftops as blurs of grey and black flashed past. ANBU and jounin roof hopping, it was amazing to behold. The anime never truly showed the amazing speeds they went at, or the grace in which they landed and sprung off rooftops.

Lily pulling at my hand snapped back to the present, gazing into her face I saw the same wonder that was mirrored in mine. It was real. Everything was real, _it was surreal._ I was currently walking through the streets of Konoha, guided by the Sarutobi, Akimichi and Nara clan heirs, also being asked if I wanted a pack of kunai for a cheap price.

"Asumaaaa?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask!"

"Oh I know! No kunai for you!"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Hehe you said butt."

"Kami Jasmine you're so immature!"

"What do you expect? I'm a twelve year old girl with no ninja training that I can recall! Of course I'm going to be bloody immature."

Shikamaru looked at me curiously, "how can you not recall your ninja training? I can sense your chakra and they're fairly developed, that only comes with ninja training." I couldn't help but blink at that. My world did not have any chakra coils or chakra for that matter. It was not humanely possible for someone to suddenly develop a whole new power system, a fairly developed one at that. It was like not having an immune system all your life and then BAM! You're suddenly immune to all diseases and what not. Stuff like doesn't happen, at least not in my world. Here in the Elemental Nations physics and laws don't matter anymore, gravity, force, none of that matters because you have chakra. It was surreal, an energy source strong enough to defy the force of gravity, long enough to do an awesomely, overpowered jump.

I had apparently joined Narutoverse in defying all rational thought. I had chakra.

I smiled nervously at Shikamaru, "uh, I have selected memory loss. I can only remember the basics of my life and of ninja training. I think?" I fiddled with my fingers, "both Lily and I don't remember anything of our family, just our names and the usual introduction stuff." At Shikamaru's confused look I tried to explain, "you know when you first meet someone and they want to know you better? You shake their hand," I grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "Then you say some stuff about yourself like, um... My name is MoonDragon Jasmine. I am twelve turning thirteen in August, three months from now, and I like a few things. I like chocolate, sports, the outdoors and Lily." I beamed at said girl, "your turn Lily!" She sighed but complied anyway, "my name is SunWolf Lily. I am the exact same age as Jasmine, but I'm older." She shot me a sly look, bitch, I am really older than you. "I don't like much, Jasmine, spicy foods and fighting." Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru looked at her quizzically for the last statement but all they got was a shrug. Lily wouldn't share much. But she'll make sure people know not to mess with her. Call it a defence against... people in general.

"Asuma-sensei hurry up!" Chouji tugged on his arm, "I WANT BARBEQUE NOW!" He clenched his fist and I swear to Jashin his eyes were on fire. "Dude you should get the flaming eyeball thing checked out," Lily said. Chouji stared at her, "what? I'm just saying! It is totally unnatural." At his blank look she sighed, "let's just get to the barbeque place already.

We continued to walk down the never-ending streets of Konoha, I never realised just how big Konoha was. As we passed a few food booths a call came from behind the flaps, "OI! SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI!" Our procession stopped and turned to face the voice. A familiar blonde's head was stuck out from underneath the white flaps of the stand, _Ichiraku _was written in red katakana across each flap. Oh my GODS! IT'S ICHIRAKU RAMEN! Oh and Naruto... OH MY GODS IT'S NARUTO!

While I was in my daydream Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru had already wandered up and had begun to talk to the knuckleheaded ninja. Lily grabbed my hand in a death grip, "what do we do?" She whispered hysterically. "What do you mean, what do we do?" I was confused, sure it's my most worshipped character, but we could keep it together. Right?

"Girls get over here and introduce yourselves!" Asuma called us over, slowly we shuffled our way over to them. We ducked under the flaps and squeezed ourselves into the already crowded space. Asuma was leaning against the wall while Chouji and Shikamaru sat on the stools alongside Team 7.

I felt myself freeze up at their curious gazes. Sasuke's onyx eyes bored into mine, I couldn't look anywhere else but at him. They were so cold and _deep._ They were seemingly blank, but I could see some emotions stirring in them, was that curiosity? Hah! Sasuke's curious about a girl, a civilian girl, AWESOME!

"Hn, weak civilian."

I instantly felt anger ignite inside of me, I struggled to control my usual temper. I clenched my fists tightly, I hate it when people underestimate me. It makes me feel so weak!

I saw him smirk smugly at me, "can't take it _little girl._" The smirk was wiped off instantly when my right hook connected with his face, throwing him out onto the street.

"SAUSKE-KUN!" shrieked a banshee in my ear, Haruno Sakura. She turned on me, "HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! TAKE THIS!" She threw a punch at my face, but her fist was caught by Lily. "uh, uh, uh," Lily wagged her finger in her face, "you don't hit girls she-male." She shoved the slightly overbalanced girl away from her. Sakura stumbled back and fell onto her ass on the street, right next to Sasuke. Lily and I ducked under the tent, "I believe it's time to make acquaintance," Lily smirked. "I'm SunWolf Lily," she thumbed at me, "and this here is my twin MoonDragon Jasmine. We're new around here and we just want you to know that we don't like arrogant jerks like you," she pointed at the now upright Sasuke. "Or a shrieking banshee like you," she swivelled to the pinkette still lying on the ground.

"Hn, what are you doing thinking a nobody like you could defeat an elite, Uchiha like me." Wow Sasuke is a real asshat, no wonder why he doesn't have many friends. "One," I started, "I don't know what an Uchiha is so it doesn't really matter what the fuck you are. Two even if we couldn't defeat you, we'll go down trying!"

He had the indecency to snort at me, "Uchiha is the most elite clan of Konoha, I am the last survivor so therefore I am an elite." Lily laughed harshly, "if you're the last of your clan. Your clan must've sucked to get killed off so easily!"

"Ohhhh snap," Chouji whispered from behind me. I turned to see Team 10 alongside Naruto and Kakashi watching our meeting with interest. I caught Kakashi's eye and shuddered at the searching look he gave me, he looked over me like I was an interesting, potential enemy he had just found. Naruto kept looking between Lily and I and Sasuke worriedly. Asuma just looked exasperated.

"You'll pay for that!" Sasuke ran towards us doing handseals, I tried my best to see what handseals he was doing. It was ridiculous the speed he was moving his hands. _Snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. _Shit! I pushed Lily out of the way as a giant fireball rushed past us. "**Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!**"

"Are trying to fucking kill us!" I shrieked as I pushed myself upright. Smoke covered the streets and civilians had run away from the explosion of fire, perfect. I sprinted around the side of the smoke, heading towards Sasuke was. At the last second I held my breath and jumped through the smoke. I was hoping Sasuke would not expect a civilian to do something as daring as this. Pushing my fist out in front I caught I glimpse of Sasuke's eyes wide in shock at my dramatic entrance through the smoke. The world suddenly tilted as my arm was grabbed and I was flipped over his shoulder. Curling up into a ball I turned my fall into a some-what graceful roll. Popping up I instantly spun into a reverse-roundhouse kick aiming at Sasuke's head. Hands grabbed my ankle and calf, he pulled me up and threw me down at the ground. I slammed hard onto my hands and spun, ripping my legs from his grip and kicking him in the chest. As he stumbled back I crouched and felt hands lightly tap onto my back. Lily vaulted off my back and flipped, executing a perfect axe kick that cracked the ground slightly. I warily stood upright and drifted back to back with Lily.

We had always worked better together, tag-teaming just came naturally to the both of us. I kept the opponent(s) busy, I was fast and light on my feet. Even if my attacks didn't hit I would wear the opponent down, meanwhile I would feel fine because of my insane stamina levels. After using a move that unbalances them, Lily catches them unaware with an immensely strong attack that I had positioned. I was the first wave, a wind that whips around you and catches you unaware. Lily came second, a strong fire that when it lands, burns and eats anything in its' path.

Panting slightly I kept my eyes peeled for the black blur that was Sasuke. My heart was pounding and the adrenaline kept me hyperaware of everything. In fact, it felt like the adrenaline was really warm and it was spreading into the air. I felt a somewhat warmth behind me where Lily was, I also felt a larger mass of it where Team 10 and part of 7 was. Taking a calming breath I turned to a strong source of it, it was creeping along the rooftops. Suddenly it flared and sped towards me, "D and R!" I yelled and rolled sideways to dodge the black mass that blurred past. I stumbled upright and locked eyes with the crouching Lily, she nodded slightly and we turned to face Sasuke. He held a kunai tightly in one hand while the other curled up slightly, "come," he smirked. "U and A, H and E," Lily called to me as we ran towards him.

Both Lily and I had made up our own tag-team moves after seeing several fighting movies and animes. Both her and I decided it would be stupid to yell out what we were going to do, the enemy would easily tell what we were going to do. So after reading the series of Maximum Ride we decided we like their method of shortening actions to single letters. D and R was one of our simplest, just meaning Duck and Roll. U and A meant Up and Away, which we normally did for escapes or retreats, but with the added H and E it became one of our best attack moves.

After watching a Fairy Tail episode where there was a tag-team battle of brothers, we wondered if we could do their attack, but simpler. It took months of practise and nearly breaking bones, but it became one of our best executed moves.

Running towards Sasuke Lily cupped her hands together tightly. A few meters away I jumped into her hands and she pushed me upwards. Twirling in the air I dropped down into an axe kick, "look to the heavens!" Sasuke blocked my kick with his forearms, but was hit by an open palm strike to the chest by Lily. "And you'll be crushed by earth!" I bounced off Lily's palms again as she ran forward. She dropped low into a leg sweep, "look to the earth!" Sasuke leaped over her leg with ease, but looked up when I yelled, "you'll get speared by heaven!" My feet slammed into his head and he was ploughed into the ground.

I leapt of him and stood next to Lily, **"secret technique: Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" **We high-fived and grinned wickedly, that's how it's done! The clatter of rocks made us turn back to Sasuke, he picked himself out of the small crater I had made. He looked mad and his eyes were a blood red colour, well shit he brought out the sharingan.

He pulled two kunai out of his pouch and took a fighting stance, quickly Lily and I dropped low into the **Koshi Dachi** stance (Squat stance). Sasuke flung a kunai at each of us, caught off guard by the speed, I couldn't do anything but stare at the kunai as it went straight for my head. Suddenly a hand was gripping both kunai and another holding Sasuke who was already charging at us for another taijutsu bout.

"Maa maa Sasuke, we don't want to kill our guests just after we have met them." I let out a shaky breath as Kakashi dragged Sasuke back over to where the others were standing. He dropped him on the ground and ignored the brooding Uchiha, in favor to stare at Lily and I. "That was a certainty interesting battle to watch, hmm?" I blushed lightly and heard Lily chuckle nervously.

"INTERESTING?! KAKASHI-SENSEI THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto was suddenly in my face and jumping around excitedly, "that was so cool! Are you guys ninjas?! You gotta be! I never saw those moves before or that cool move you used to wipe the floor with the teme! What was it? Nani ni? Nani ni?" Lily pushed him away from her face, "down boy, down."

Ignoring that statement Naruto looked at me with starry eyes, I flinched slightly, they were so cute! Must resist adorableness. "I would like to know how you did that as well," Kakashi had his nose in his book, but his eye was staring at me. "I know you guys aren't ninjas from here and from what Asuma said you don't have memories of any ninja training."

Lily chuckled nervously again, "yeah memory loss, but it seems that muscle memory can't be erased." "What style was that? I've never seen it before, is it a clan technique?" Asuma looked at Lily expectantly, "uh, it's a bit of Muay Thai and Karate, I don't really know if it's clan technique." Lily shuffled her feet and looked at me with pleading eyes. I can't do anything to help you! I'm still caught up on how we just fought Sasuke and we managed to hit him. Granted he was severely underestimating us and he didn't have his Sharingan on, but still...

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage dattebayo! You're Jasmine and Lily right?" Naruto was smiling brightly at me with his arms behind his head, awwwwww. I nodded at him and turned to Kakashi, "you are?..." He flipped another page of his smut, "Hatake Kakashi." I then looked at the pinkette that was fussing over the brooding Uchiha, "who are you?" She looked at me and huffed slightly, "Haruno Sakura and how dare you do that to my Sasuke-kun!" I shrugged, "it was a friendly spar, sort of."

Lily nudged Sasuke with her foot, "Uchiha Sasuke no?" He glared at her, but she just smiled slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you Sasugay!" Instantly I cracked up laughing and I heard Naruto and Chouji join in after, Shikamaru just sighed. Just as Sakura was going to explode, Asuma intervened, "calm down you lot. Lily, don't antagonize people and was that punch really necessary Jasmine?" I nodded, "I hate people with poles up their ass and an ego the size of the moon. He pissed me off first." Sasuke glared at me even harder, I felt chills go up my back, creepy.

"Anyway I have decided something girls," Lily and I begun to pay attention to Asuma's words, he sounded serious. "I've decided that you guys are good enough to have a sensei teach you guys the basics of chakra and the how-to-knows of being a ninja." I stared uncomprehending at him, he smiled at us,

"congrats girls. You are now kunochi in training."

* * *

**Done!**

**Yeah that was a certainly different. There are reasons behind a lot of the stuff in this chapter. **

**Why did Lily and Jasmine get hits onto Sasuke, blah, blah, blah?**

**_We all know Sasuke is arrogant and if a pair of girls with no apparent ninja training were going to face him, he would be extremely overconfident. _****_He also used the grand fireball technique because the curse mark is on him and it makes him angry faster. Getting punched by a girl is a sure as way to get him pissed off._**

**Why did Asuma suddenly say that the girls could be kunochi?**

_**Konoha had the war and then they had the Kyuubi attack. I think they're pretty desperate for capable ninjas. Lily and Jasmine have been doing both Muay Thai and Karate for over 6 years. They do contact Karate, not the one where you just learn defense. The girls look capable in taijutsu and their chakra levels seem decent, why wouldn't they be ninjas?**_

**Hope that answers some stuff and whatnot. **

**So bye bye!**


	5. Screw control Explosions are cooler

**Okay here's a true fact. I have no clue what I'm doing, I'm making this up as I go! Please don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: **_Still absolutely not owning Naruto, such sadness_

**Warning:**_ Language and a chance of questioning mentality, also Ino when she's mad_

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Both Lily and Jasmine stared at Asuma blankly. They could vaguely sense that someone was whining and complaining, but honestly, they were still trying to compute what the jounin had just said. It was something to do with being made into... BLOODY SOLDIERS OF WAR!

Lily let out a terrified squeak and Jasmine swayed slightly on the spot. She had never fainted properly before, does faint-headedness mean you're going to faint? Well they both have faint in it so it might be true. She was pulled out of her thoughts and her possible fainting by Lily slapping her across the face. Snapping to attention she glared at Lily and rubbed at her reddening cheek.

"Well?..." Both girls turned to Asuma who was looking at them expectantly. Looking past the hopeful jounin, the girls noticed they had a very observant audience. Shikamaru and Chouji were both looking at their sensei sceptically, was he mental to ask these two non-ninjas to suddenly become ninjas of leaf? Naruto was looking on expectantly, gazing at the two girls with hopeful eyes. Kakashi was reading his book, but his eye was staring unnervingly at the girls. Sasuke was glaring at them sullenly and sporting a slight bruise on his face from where Jasmine's legs drilled into him. Jasmine couldn't help but smirk superiorly at him, that quickly dropped when he flashed the sharingan at her. Finally Sakura was the source of the whining that had been going on for the course of the conversation. She was bitching loudly about, 'rag-tag tomboys,' and 'they hurt Sasuke-kun!' Lily winced slightly at her loud, piercing voice that seemed to shake the ground she was standing on.

"Girls, are you going to answer or not?" Asuma was still staring at them expectantly, "what?" Jasmine blurted out intelligently, Lily wanted to slap her again so bad. Asuma sighed, "you girls will be special circumstanced ninjas. We'll find you a sensei to teach you the basics and you will be placed onto teams whose teammates are out permanently." Lily frowned, "out permanently?" "They're either injured fatally," Asuma paused slightly, "or they're dead." Both girls flinched slightly, Lily was worrying about the fact that they could most indefinitely die. Jasmine easily spoke her concerns, "wait you said teams, as in plural!" She glared accusingly at Asuma, "you'd separate me and Lily into other teams, wouldn't you!" Jasmine sounded slightly hysterically by the end, she had placed herself in front of Lily with arms slightly outstretched, as if they could protect Lily.

Kakashi snapped his book loudly, startling everyone out of the tense atmosphere. He tucked his book away, "well as much as I would love to see this drama play out. Me and my cute genin have to do some lovely missions to help the village!" He eye-smiled at team 7 and ruffled both Sasuke and Narutos' hair, ignoring the indignant replies he got in return. "c'mon my cute genin, we've got some D-ranked missions with your name all over them." With that team 7 was led away by the slightly scruffy scarecrow sensei. Before they rounded the corner Naruto waved at them brightly, the girls responded with hesitant waves of their own. Sakura glared at them and made a cutting gesture across her throat, Lily replied with a middle-fingered wave that flustered Sakura slightly. They chuckled and turned back to see they still had an audience of three males,

Asuma was _still _looking at them expectantly, both Chouji and Shikamaru were looking nervous now. "What's wrong guys?" Jasmine asked Chouji and Shikamaru, avoiding the question Asuma was silently asking. Chouji glanced at her before tugging Asumas' sleeve to attract his attention. Asuma turned to Chouji, "what's wrong Chouji, really?" Chouji frowned slightly, "Asuma-sensei we were meant to meet Ino at the training ground ten minutes ago." Asuma dramatically paled, he grabbed both of the girls he swung them onto his back. "Hold on tight girls," Asuma turned to his present genins, "we're going to have to roof jump in order to get their quick enough. Well quick enough that Ino will only blow her head, not us." Jasmine couldn't contain her snickers, "you're gonna get in trou-ble~" Asuma ignored her and with a sudden burst he leapt to the rooftops.

Both Lily and Jasmine couldn't contain the gasps that escaped their mouths, the sudden speed made everything look like it was blurring slightly. Surprisingly the landing barely made the girls jolt in their duel-piggy-back position, as they continued their way over Konoha's rooftops, Jasmine felt the now familiar warmth swirl around her. The warmth was emitting from in front of her, mainly from the direction of below Asuma. A blue wisp drifted off Asumas' feet and slowly faded into nothingness, Jasmine suddenly realised what that warmth was. She would've slapped her head, but she was currently using her hands to hold onto a super-speeding ninja.

The warmth was _chakra. _How could she have not realised?! Having previously no chakra it was a completely foreign substance to her. Chakra suddenly being in her system had probably made her hypersensitive to chakra in general. Jasmine knew most medic-nins and genjutsu masters were sensory types, tracking nins also used chakra sensing to track and find their targets. Chakra was said to be unique to each person, they all had their unique feel and quirks. When people mould chakra they have certain quirks that affect how they mould the chakra. They might push chakra easily through their arms, but while pushing chakra through their legs it might fluctuate at a specific spot. Jasmine hmned to herself, might have to experiment later, see if she could access her chakra. She glanced over to Lily, could Lily sense chakra like she could?

Lily was _not _having fun. She hated rollercoaster rides, one spin on the Superman escape at Movie World had her nearly blowing chunks. The slight swaying when landing and pushing off felt like a boat rocking in a storm. Her cheeks bulged slightly and she felt herself go green, screw anime comedy! This must be what Natsu feels like on transportation, just bare with it! She swallowed deeply and rested her head against Asumas' back, his presence seemed warm and calm, like a breeze on a summer day. Closing her eyes she decided to rest herself for a moment, it always helped when she was carsick.

Asuma slowly placed the girls on the grass in the small clearing where his team trained daily. Jasmine sat quietly like she was thinking deeply, Lily on the other hand... She was slumped in a boneless heap against Jasmines' back. She was breathing deeply, Asuma grinned slightly, in a deep sleep by the way she wasn't moving a muscle. He adjusted the sleeping girl so she was leaning against a tree, not crushing her pondering sister, He stood up and cracked his back, when all of a sudden a deep chill crept up his back. Turning slowly he saw his third student, Yamanaka Ino, with her newly cut hair now in a bun. She wore her normal clothes, but a dark aura surrounded her and flames were in her eyes. Asuma heard Shikamaru and Chouji whimper slightly as the deranged girl advanced on them.

"Where. Were. You?" She growled out slowly, stalking towards them while rolling up imaginary sleeves. Chouji stuttered something out that was apparently not good enough for Ino, she leapt at the two genins and engaged them in a one-sided brawl. Asuma winced at the fists that cracked into the boys heads repeatedly, he decided enough was enough and intervened.

**2****nd**** person P.O.V.-Ino**

Ino was royally pissed off. Not only were her teammates late, they were offering up the most pitiful excuses. She released all her anger through her fists, smashing them over and over into her teammates heads. She could've kept going, but she felt someone grab her and lift her up. Shrieking slightly she flailed her fists in the air, "let me at 'em sensei! I'll show them not to come late! Lazy, no-good son of a #$%#s!" Asuma dropped her onto the ground, "Ino. What have we said about language?" Ino glared at him, "to make sure it's truthful and from the heart!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned in a huff, "why were you late anyway?" Asuma gestured towards the edge of the clearing, "the girls got into a spot of trouble with team 7 earlier on." Ino frowned at him slightly, did they irritate my Sasuke-kun! Better not! She turned to the heap of blue cloth and long hair, two girls were leaning against a trunk of the tree. Walking over to them she noticed that the white haired girl was not moving at all, "ASUMA-SENSEI THE WHITE HAIRED GIRL IS DEAD! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" Asuma chuckled behind her, "Lily's not dead, she just sleeps like she is." Ino let out a huff of breath, who the hell sleeps so still and silently. Turning to the other girl she was met with startling purple eyes right in her face. Ino bit back a shriek, but the black haired girl made no acknowledgement of the blondes' cut off shriek. Ino waved her hands in front of the girls face, there was no reaction. No wait... the girl was twitching slightly and... was that drool?

"SENSEI! SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS ONE?!" Ino felt her sensei amble over, crouching down he stared at the blackette. He hummed noncommittally and waved his hand in front of her face. "I've already tried that," Ino snapped, "what's wrong with her? Is she mentally retarded?" Ino saw Chouji and Shikamaru kneel down to stare at the retarded blackette. "She's asleep," mumbled Shikamaru, Ino looked at her teammate disbelievingly. "Who the #$% falls asleep with their eyes open?!" "Language," chided Asuma-sensei absent-mindedly. He placed his fingers in a tiger sign and began to mould his chakra. At the first flare of chakra the blackette snapped out of her stupor and slammed a fist into Asuma-senseis' face.

"What the hell retard!" Ino screamed as she jumped back from the obviously mental blackette. Said girl chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her hair. Ino stared at her hair, why didn't she see it before? The girls' hair was black with red tips and fringe. The fringe swept to the girls' right and the hair tumbled unrestrained to her bum. Ino couldn't help but let out a squeal, "your hair is amazing!" She hurried forward and grabbed some of the lustrous locks, and was instantly met with resistance. "It needs to be brushed desperately!" Ino rummaged around in her ninja pouch until she found her trusty brush, "you're lucky I always keep my beauty products with me at all times!" The girl looked at her nervously, but nodded slightly at Inos' unasked question. Ino squealed again and jumped around to the back of the girl, she jumped as Ino wrapped her legs around the girls' waist. Ino instantly began to talk as she attacked the girls' hair with her trusty, pink brush.

"So what's your name? Where do you come from? Why is your hair such an interesting colour? Who's the girl next to us? What did you do to Sasuke-kun and his team? Hopefully you just annoyed billboard-brow!"

The girl laughed quietly, it wasn't a giggle like most other girls, it was between a chuckle and a short laugh. "My name is MoonDragon Jasmine. I have selective amnesia so I can't remember where I come from. Uhhh, I don't know why my hair is this colour. The girl next to us is SunWolf Lily, she's my twin. Ummm, Sasuke insulted me when I met him so I punched him in the face. Then Lily and I fought him, managing to hit him once or twice. And who's billboard-brow?-Wait don't tell me! Sakura and I have a mutual dislike for each other, of course I annoyed her!"

Ino pouted slightly, "as if you could land a hit on Sasuke-kun, he's amazing!"

"They did!" Called Chouji from where he was tree walking with Shikamaru, "SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU FATTY!"

"I'M MOT FAT! I'M JUST HUSKY!"

Ino ignored her annoying teammate and returned to the task of brushing Jasmines' hair. As she finished brushing the red tipped locks became more prominent and spiky. Ino sighed as she ran her fingers through it, nice and soft. "How do you want your hair done?" She asked the fidgeting Jasmine, she got a cute blush in answer, "ah, could you put it in a high ponytail. Thank you very much!" _Aww so cute_, thought Ino as she rummaged in her ninja pouch for her extra hair ties. She had to stand up to gather the incredible length of hair that Jasmine had, "fringe out?" Jasmine nodded in answer and Ino complied, leaving the red fringe out to sweep to the side. She also left out a single red lock that framed her face on the left of Jasmines' face. Ino secured the high ponytail with a bright purple hair tie and step back to admire her work. Jasmines' tanned skin stood out more with her purple eyes being able to be seen better. Her hair parted on her left side and her fringe stood out against the stark black of her ponytail. The red tipped locks stuck out spiky in a messy way and her hair, although being tied up, brushed her bum.

"Perfection!" Crowed Ino, "now if only we had some clips to help fix that fringe a bit. Two would be perfect!" Jasmine grinned shyly at her, "you shy?" Ino asked quizzically.

"Not a chance," answered a new voice. Ino turned to the now awake whitette that was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "You're Lily right?" Ino got a sleepy nod as an answer, now was a perfect chance to examine her. She had wavy, white hair that went to the middle of her back. She had on opposite sweeping purple fringe and purple locks. She removed her hands from her eyes and stared at Ino with baleful red eyes. Ino shivered slightly at the hostile stare, but was intrigued by the crimson eyes that stared at her. "You have such beautiful eyes," Ino smiled, she got a surprised but hesitant smile back. Good, that was a start. Ino beamed even brighter, "I'm going to fix your hair now!"

"No."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Ino swung behind Lily and wrapped her legs around her with surprising force. Lily struggled vainly, but slumped in defeat when Ino began to brush her hair softly. Jasmine sat on the ground and watched the rest of team 10 mock spar. Ino was fine with her not talking, amazingly Ino quite liked quiet and both of the girls made the silence comfortable with their presence. Well mainly Jasmine, Lilys' presence was kinda cold and annoyed, but ah well.

Ino finished brushing the wavy locks and peered over Lilys' shoulder, "how do you want your hair?" Lily glared at her and shrugged, "don't care." Ino grinned to herself, free rein yay! She pulled back a large chunk of hair just behind Lilys' fringe and began to plait it. She repeated it to the other side and stepped back to admire her work. Lilys' hair was loose but the plaits kept the hair out of her face, Lily patted her hair softly and nodded begrudgingly at Ino. She didn't mind the hair and that was good enough for Ino!

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I sat and watched as Shikamaru and Chouji sparred lightly. They weren't using their clan techniques, opting to instead use straight out taijutsu. Both weren't exceptionally fast, but Chouji was crazy strong! He couldn't land a hit on Shikamaru though, Shikamaru planned ahead easily. Every time Chouji attacked Shikamaru either dodged or used the terrain to strike back at the big-boned Akimichi. Asuma called out stop and the two boys ceased their spar. They were dripping in sweat and shaking slightly, what do you expect! They **have **been sparring for nearly ten minutes straight. I watched the two pant for a while before I made a decision, "Asuma!" The man turned to me, "yes Jasmine?" I grinned wickedly, "teach me how to use chakra!"

Asuma looked taken aback, "Jasmine it takes time to access chakra. It's hard to sense inside of you, and accessing it will take patience and skill!" I simply smiled in response, "is it hard to sense chakra outside of you? Like other peoples' chakra?" He nodded, "it is a lot harder to do, many people don't bother to learn chakra sensing, but it does take time to learn that **after** you learn to access your own chakra." I smiled even wider, "this will be easy!" I yelled as I dropped into a lotus position and put my fingers in a tiger seal. I vaguely heard Asuma laugh condescendingly but it didn't matter, I was already meditating deeply.

Back home we had to meditate for an hour before we started our katas, I was use to ignoring everything and sinking into the blissful darkness. This time when I drifted off I searched for that now familiar warming feeling of chakra. I had felt it pulsing through me when I versed Sasuke, I just hadn't realised it yet. I tried to summon up that adrenaline, warming feeling that had coursed through me before. I didn't know how long I had sat there searching for that warmth, when I felt a spark. Retracing back I brushed over the spark again, I felt a small jolt in return. Feeling excited I pushed at the spark. Absolutely nothing happened. Frustrated I pushed at it again and again. I really wanted to blow the spark up now! Then it hit me. I was pushing at a pull door! I carefully tugged slightly at it and I felt it swell slightly in answer. I mentally beamed and in earnest I tugged hard at the spark. Instantly a burning fire swept up me and I heard a screaming in the distance. Thrashing around I tried to put the fire out, the screaming noise was still going on. My throat was hurting even more than my body and I realised that I was the one who was screaming.

**2****nd**** Person P.O.V.-Asuma**

It had been an hour since Jasmine had declared she would find her chakra and Asuma was wondering how she was sitting there for so long. Lily had joined in with sparring along Ino, honestly that girl had skill, she just needed to perfect her stances and aim. She left herself open too often and overextended her guard occasionally. Ino took full advantage of these flaws and hammered her with quick punches and kicks. Ino seemed to be taking training seriously now, after failing to beat her rival and then the war happened. Asuma knew something had changed to his team then, he knew that all of them had killed, they had to. Asuma was there when Shikamaru took a life, but unfortunately he wasn't there for Chouji or Ino.

As he watched his team and Lily spar he felt a small jolt of chakra behind him. He knew ANBU wasn't watching them, and ANBU wouldn't slip up like that. Turning he saw Jasmine grin slightly, he watched as she looked more and more frustrated. Chuckling he turned back to face the sparring when there was a huge influx of chakra behind him. He whirled around as he heard Jasmine scream in agony, blue chakra was pouring off her in waves and she was convulsing erratically. Asuma sprinted over to her, dropping down onto his knees he went to grab the still screaming girl. As soon as he touched the blue mass of chakra he retracted his had cursing. So much chakra focused in one place could cause chakra burns, Asuma looked at his slightly fried hand and back to Jasmine. How much pain was she in?

He was shoved aside by a hysterical Lily, "Jasmine!" She reached out to grab the blackette, but Asuma quickly slapped her arms away, don't want another person being fried. Lily glared at him, "do something! Quickly!" Asuma nodded grimly and flared his chakra, ANBU and any close chunin and above would have felt the pulse of chakra Jasmine had emitted. They would be on alert and Asumas' flare of chakra would bring them to him.

Barely thirty seconds later a Tanuki ANBU had arrived and was examining the blackette silently. He gathered green healing chakra into his hands and picked the girl up carefully. Asuma blinked at this, not many ANBU could use medical ninjutsu. Tanuki nodded at them before jumping into the trees towards the hospital. Asuma gathered his team and picked up the unresponsive Lily, "guys let's head out after him! C'mon guys!" He yelled when the team stood there silently, "sensei," Ino started quietly, "that wasn't normal was it?" Asuma hesitated slightly before slumping, "I don't know about it being normal, but I do know we have to go after them so MOVE!"

"Un!" His team saluted and they leapt out after the ANBU.

Asuma couldn't help but feel a bit worried, that definitely wasn't normal. Jasmine was going to be okay, she was with the best medical staff the Elemantal Nations could offer. She would be fine, right?

**Done!**

**Yeah it was mainly just another filler in order to explain some crap, get good relationships between each other and stuff.**

**Why did Ino seem nice 'n stuff?**

**_Well I actually really like Ino. I think she has so much potential and she's generally just kick ass! I think if she saw some new girls in need of beauty treatment, she would go crazy over them._**

**Why did Jasmines' chakra go crazy on her?**

**_She has never used chakra before. She vaguely felt her chakra while battling Sasuke, but she wasn't accessing it. Her body had only just built chakra coils and core, they were extremely fragile and not used to chakra. Suddenly flooding herself with chakra like that would completely F- up her chakra coils and herself._**

**Why did Asuma let her access her chakra if she was fragile?**

**_Do you honestly think that Asuma would think that a girl with apparently no ninja training could access her chakra so quickly._**

**How could Jasmine access her chakra so quickly?**

**_She has never had chakra before so she's hypersensitive to it. She has also meditated before, she would know if there was something different._**

**So there you go! Another chappie done and dusted.**

**See you soon! (hopefully)**


	6. Apparently screamingly ticklish

**Late as usual but ah well, new chapter, yay for me**

**Disclaimer: **Not owning this shit

**Warning:** LANGUAGE ROAR!

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Holy shit my head hurts.

No my entire body hurts.

At least I'm thinking.

What just happened?

I'm hungry.

Do I have school today?

I think I'm sick.

Hopefully mum won't make me go to school.

Wait I was expelled, oh.

Mum won't like that.

I feel like I'm being rocked back and forth.

This is really soothing.

What was I talking about? Uh thinking about?

Am I talking?

Oh look we're stopping.

This is nice.

I feel pretty chilled.

Am I on drugs?

Morphine is supposed to do this.

Drugs yay!

"Are you awake?" A deep voice interrupted my thoughts, it sounded muffled. Was he covering his mouth or something? Could he even breathe?

"Can you answer me?" I giggled slightly, "can I? Can I?" That wasn't normal for me, Jade doesn't giggle. Or am I Jasmine? I giggled again, "who am I?" I was shifted slightly, "to my information you're MoonDragon Jasmine. Twin sister to SunWolf Lily, and candidate for genin to Konohagakure," the voice spoke out again. Such a nice voice.

I was lowered to a hard, but slightly bendy surface. I flickered my eyes open, instantly a searing light burned into my eyes, "MOTHER-DUCKING SON OF A FEMALE DOG!" I slammed my eyes shut and moaned, my body ached, my brain was mashed, and my eyes were supernova balls of pain. "I advise you to not open your eyes yet," I groaned again, "thank you for that extremely late warning!" Okay so I was being sarcastic, but I'm a bitch when woken up, just ask Lily about the sleepover of April 2010. That was a nasty weekend, but we **did** have fun.

"I'm about to apply medical chakra to your eyes since there is a build up of your chakra there." A presence bent over me, Mr smooth voice, a hand was pressed to my face and warmth flooded through my face. I hummed, maybe getting injured isn't so bad if I get this nice feeling every time. The warmth disappeared and I couldn't help but whimper, but I like the warmth. "You're eyes are fine now," Mr smooth voice spoke as he rummaged for something. A cold object was placed to my lips, "drink," he ordered. Happily I obliged and drunk the sweet tasting water.

"JASMINE!" Lilys' voice screeched and I felt a warm body slam into me with a hug. "Lily," I groan and I get a tighter squeeze in answer. I struggled to sit up and Lily shifted back to help me.

I turned to where Mr smooth voice was, at least I think he was, the warmth there tasted almost like it was his. I couldn't really explain it, his presence felt smooth like his voice, but it was calming. It felt almost like chocolate, 'cos that stuff calms me down at I love smooth chocolate.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I heard a grunt in answer, I'll take that as a yes. I opened my eyes and felt them water at the sudden bright light, but they didn't feel like they were thrown into the sun. Blinking the tears away I focused my gaze on the worried looking girl in front of my face, I smiled at her and got one in answer. "Hey Lily," I began, "yeah?" I laughed, "chakra pulse bitch!" Gathering chakra into my hands I shoved the meagre amount straight into Lily and laughed again. She flinched back and dropped straight into a fetal position on the extremely wide tree branch we were on. I saw her bite back a scream as blue chakra flames began to appear on her stomach.

"JASMINE I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed as she began to convulse, "WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I simply laughed as she rocked back and forth in pain, the chakra covering her. She was handling herself well, she always did well with pain.

"JASMINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Asuma screamed from where he was jumping across tree branches. I shrugged, "might as well get it over and done with now, besides, we have a medic on hand!" I pointed to the ANBU standing nearby silently, his mask was awesome! It was white with navy pointed ears and swirling blue lines that led to a snout-like feature in the center. It kinda reminded me of Gaaras' Shukaku form. Anyways, I'm getting distracted.

I turned to team 10 who had managed to tree jump all the way here, how did **Lily **get up here?! I smiled reassuringly at them, "Lily needs her chakra and it only hurts for a moment." Asuma looked at me disbelievingly, "Jasmine **you **were screaming and convulsing, then you were screaming silently. You can't say you weren't in pain." I chuckled sheepishly, "actually I was hurting at the start, but when I was "screaming" silently, that was me laughing." Chouji coughed, "people don't scream silently when laughing." I chuckled again, "no really. When I'm tickled really hard I don't make a sound since I'm laughing so hard." "Really Jasmine?" Asked Shikamaru, "what about the convulsing?" I grinned, "even if I can't say stop, I can usually buck of my tormentor." I puffed up with pride, no one can pin me down for long, or make me say mercy!

"I don't believe you," said Ino, 'but~" she grinned wickedly and I felt my heart plummet. She advanced towards me, "I can run a test to check~" She jumped on me and pinned me down, she raised her fingers and wiggled them threateningly, "tickle time Jasmine~" I struggled but Inos' legs had my arms pinned and her butt was on my thighs, keeping me from bucking. "Tickle, tickle~" she jabbed her fingers under my armpits and began wiggling. I instantly started struggling harder and laughter bubbled up, "GODS INO STOP PLEASE! I SWEAR TO KAMI I'M GONNA BITE YOUR FUCKING HANDS!" She took one hand out to wave her finger in my face, "ah, ah, ah! None of that language!" She renewed her efforts and then began to tickle under my chin. By then I was choking out laughter and convulsing with silent ones, the choking noise died down until I made no sound. "Beg for mercy!" Ino called, "NE-VE-E-R!" I screamed, she tickled even harder and I squirmed underneath her weight, fatass. "Say you're my bitch!" She tickled behind the sensitive part of my neck, "I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M TOTALLY YOUR BITCH NOW LET ME GO!"

Thankfully Ino finally got off and I could actually **breathe!** "Gods you're such a fatass Ino," I groaned. A hand cuffed me behind the head, "you're my bitch for a day so you do whatever I say!" Ino had a wicked gleam in her eye, "you're a poet and you didn't even know it," I replied.

Unfortunately our lovely bonding session was interrupted by Lily.

"JASMINE YOU BITCH! HAHAHAHA! I'M GO-ONNA RIP YOU TO SHHHHREDS HAHAHA!"

I cracked up laughing, "SHUT UP LILY! YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE PEACE!" I got a shriek in answer, Lily hates being tickled as well. Team 10 was watching Lily convulse on the ground, but she was no longer coated in chakra. ANBU was kneeling nearby with flickering green chakra around his hands, and he was pressing down on Lilys' stomach. Medical ninjutsu is amazing!

Lily slowly sat up and slumped back down again, "fail," I snorted. A weak hand was raised and the middle finger aimed at me, I was seriously surprised she was conscious, but she did have a high pain threshold. The ANBU stood up and turned to us, "SunWolf-San will be fine as well as you MoonDragon-San. Your chakra coils have stabilized and are emitting a steady flow of chakra. You're core is also stabile, but you have as much chakra as a academy graduate." I nodded slightly unsurprised, ninja only trained in chakra for about two years before graduating. Even then, they don't do much of it from what I can gather from the manga. The children from clans are the only ones with any good amount of chakra, I probably have civilian-sized chakra. Here I was hoping for jinchurriki-sized chakra. Damn.

"I shall be going now," stated ANBU in his chocolate voice, and he disappeared with a flicker. Fucking awesome! I heard a groan and turned back to Lily, she was slowly sitting upright and was blinking against the sun filtering in from the trees. She had a more shaded spot than what I did! "That hurt like a mofo, why Jasmine? Whhhyyy?" Lily moaned and hit me softly, "weak," I snickered and got a punch in answer. That one actually hurt a little.

"As much as I love the little drama that played out," drawled Shikamaru, "I do want to get home at some point in time." It was getting darker, we woke up late morning and walked for a while, fought with Sasuke, met team 7, trained, set ourselves on fire with chakra and had a session of bonding. By now it was late afternoon, unfortunately I couldn't tell what time as I'm incompetent in telling the time by shadows. Only scouts can do that. And Bear Grill.

"Where are we going to stay?" Lily chipped in, "I'm so not staying the night at the hospital again!" I nodded, "amen sister!" Asuma looked deep in thought as the rest of team 10 waited for their senseis' verdict. Honestly I don't think there are many places we could stay unless.

A clan would take us in.

Someone in this team would take us in by the goodness of their heart. Or

We could find an apartment place like where Naruto lived.

Option C sounded the best. We were pretty much like orphans and Konoha often gave out payments to orphans. They also might not since Sarutobi was dead and he was almost definitely likely to give us it out of the good of his heart. Also the village was being rebuilt after the Sand and Sound invasion that had only just happened and funds were being used for renovations.

I can't believe we missed the chunin exams!

Asuma didn't seem to have an answer, "we're not getting split up," said Lily. He shrugged, "you might not have a choice." Lily glared at the ground and clenched her fists, I was mad as well. The village politics were so screwed up right now and so many orphans had been made that a pair of twins wouldn't matter. They wouldn't care about us, they would simply put us wherever it benefitted them. Worse, with Sarutobi gone the elders are in charge and their choices would be more severe.

"Anyway girls," began Asuma, "we need to get back into town and we can get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"BARBEQUE!" Roared Chouji and began tree hopping as fast as he could. Shikamaru sighed but followed him, Ino not too far behind. Asuma turned to jump but stopped suddenly, "you guys don't know how to tree jump do you?" We shrugged, "nope." Wait a minute..."Lily!" She turned to me with her eyebrow raised, "what?" I stared at her, "how did you get up here in the first place?" She blinked at me, but laughed, "I climbed of course!"

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

Sitting down on the plush couch I faced a drooling Chouji and a chatting Ino and Jasmine. Shikamaru slumped next to me and Asuma was on the end ordering a hell of a whole heap of BBQ pork. A grill sat in front of me and I studied it intently, I've seen it used heaps of times whenever team 10 was here in the show. You just fired it up and lined the meat on it, then you eat it when it was cooked, Seemed straightforward.

I watched closely as the meat was served and began to cook on the grill. I ignored the drooling Chouji and the chatting girls in favour to poke the cooking meat. I knew Jasmine liked BBQ pork, but I had never tried it before. Picking up a piece with my fingers I raised it towards my mouth. Just as the delicious smoky flavour brushed my tongue, the piece of meat was snatched and shoved into choujis' already bulging mouth.

I snarled and glared at the chubby boy across the table whose mouth was overflowing with the entire first batch of meat. I snarled again and slammed my foot into his solar plexis, Choujis' body did the natural reaction of gasping and opening the mouth to breathe properly. The meat went flying out of his mouth, majority of it had been eaten but there was around 6 pieces left. I grabbed the meat out of the air and crammed it into my mouth, chewing furiously. I swallowed the meat and decided I really liked BBQ pork.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Team 10 and the twins stood outside the barbeque place where they had just finished eating. Chouji and Lily were glaring at each other after fighting each other for the meat. The others were content to pick off meat while the other two were distracted by fighting. Ino already ran off because she had a shift at her family's florist shop. Shikamaru was saying his goodbye and dragging the fighting Chouji away from Lily, both had to get home before dark.

Then there were three.

"I really don't know where you guys could stay," said Asuma, "I would let you stay at my clans' compound, but only clan members can live there." Lily shrugged, "what can you do?" she held her arms out, "it's not like the answer will just fall from the sky!"

A yell was heard and Lily looked up in time for a bundle of brown and grey to fall on her. A large cloud of dust expanded around Lily and when it blew away, she was slumped to the ground with comical swirls as her eyes. Jasmine was too busy laughing to help Lily so Asuma pulled up the bundle that had fallen on her. A young man dressed in a brown tunic and long grey pants dusted himself off and bowed to Asuma, "thank you Sarutobi-sama!" Asuma chuckled nervously, "no need for you to call me that..." "ah, Makoto!" A young male with brown eyes and hair gazed through his bangs at the son of the late Hokage. Makoto was extremely shy and had no clue what to do around practical royalty.

"Makoto-san," began Asuma, "why were you falling through the sky and crushing one of my charges?" Makoto blushed and looked back to find a strangely dressed whitette lying on the ground with swirly eyes. He turned red at the fact that said girls' dark blue skirt was up round her hips. "Awww aren't you cute," squealed another voice, Makoto turned to find a blackette dressed the same smiling at him knowingly. "Look Asuma," Jasmine smirked, "he's blushing at Lily even though she has shorts on, awwww so naive!" Asuma sighed, "honestly red I don't know you're so mature with other genders, yet you're only twelve and act like you're nine." Jasmine blanched, "boys are icky, but I don't mind stating the obvious." She frowned at Asuma, "going back to nicknames, are we?" All she got was a shrug in answer.

"Son of a whale carcass, who hit me?!" Jasmine smirked again, "Lily's up!" Lily stood up and dusted herself, "now who's the dick who crushed me? I'm gonna castrate him!" Makoto shivered, scary girl. Lily swivelled to the new person standing with Asuma and began advancing on him menacingly. She was met to a palm in the face, "now, now Fang calm down," Asuma said with a cocky smile. "Screw you Asuma! My name is not FANG!" Jasmine rolled her eyes, "it's a cool nickname and at least you have one. _Fang~_" She was met with a killer glare.

"We're getting off track here girls," said Asuma. He turned to Makoto, "why did you fall off the roof Makoto-san?" Makto blushed again, "I was helping the repairs on the tea building next door and tried to jump onto the barbeque place roof because that's the only place you can get down. There are stairs there so I jumped to get to them and I, uh, I-"

"Failed absolutely." Put in Lily.

"I think he was going to use missed Fang," Asuma groaned, "but whatever." Makoto shifted nervously and peaked at the two look alike girls, "I can repay you somehow Fang-san." Lily growled, "stop with the stupid name! It's Lily!" Makoto squeaked, "yes Lily-san!" "Just roll with it Lily," drawled Jasmine, "go with the flow,, remember?"

"Uh Akai-san," Jasmine turned to him with a frown, "the name's Jasmine." She got a nod, "would you ah, like a place to stay or something? So I can repay you...I thought you might need a place since you are Saru-Asuma-sans' charge and the Sarutobi clan doesn't allow outsiders." He got a stare, "I FUCKING LOVE YOU WIMPY MAN!" Screamed Lily, "I would hug you, but I don't like human contact much." Makotos' face was steadily turning red, especially since Jasmine-san was hugging his face.

A clap interrupted them, "well that's nice and all," Asuma said, "but I'm going home and so are you guys!" He began strolling his way down the street, but not before calling out to the twins, "Fang and Red! I want you guys here tomorrow at nine! You can train with us until we find you guys proper senseis!" He disappeared around a corner and Makoto was left with two twelve year old girls, it was also dark out.

"Uh, this way please," Makoto scurried along the streets after checking the two girls were following him. "So Makoto," grinned Jasmine, "how are you able to get us a place?" Turning into the main street Makoto replied, "my auntie owns an apartment block and I live there with her. I do maintenance for anything that's broken for my job, but I've mainly been helping out the city repairs." They approached a building that looked vaguely familiar, "this is it!" Chirped Makoto, was it just Lily or did he seem not so...ball-less?

Makoto led the girls up three flights of stairs and to a door marked 24. "Here's your keys," Makoto handed the girls a key each from a large ring he had hanging off his belt. Unlocking the doors the girls were met with a relatively small apartment with a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. All were open and no doors except for the bathroom. Makoto bowed to them, "I'm sorry but there's only one bed, I'll bring up a futon tomorrow." He turned to leave, "Makoto wait!" Called Lily, "what can we do to pay off the rent!" Makoto smiled, "when you become ninjas you can pay rent!" With that he closed the door and walked down the steps.

Both Jasmine and Lily were gobsmacked, a random civilian they had only just met believed they could be ninjas! Maybe they could do this!

Both approached the bed that was tucked into an alcove in the corner. They looked at each other before darting towards the bed. Pulling and kicking they struggled towards the bed, Jasmine was kicked to the floor with a yelp and Lily launched herself onto the bed. She grinned down at Jasmine, "the bed's mine bitch!" Jasmine pouted and tugged at her, "we can share as usual? _Plleeeaaaseee?_" Lily sighed but rolled to the side, Jasmine squealed and curled up beside her. Lily turned to wrap herself around Jasmine and both girls quickly fell asleep in a bed with no blankets, in a whole new world.

* * *

"They're too fucking adorable."

"I'm glad you think that proctor-san."

"Awwww no need to get formally Asuma-_kun!_"

Asuma shook his head, "how Kurenai is friends with you I don't know." Anko grinned at him, "nai-chan loves me more than you, bleugh," she stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little party?" A bored voice came from behind where Asuma and Anko were sitting on the edge of an apartment building roof. "Scarecrow!" Cried Anko, "pull up some tiles and come watch two young girls as they sleep!" Kakashi eye-smiled at her, "don't mind if I do," he sat down next to the two and flipped a page in his orange book. Anko stared at the blackette and whitette sleeping on top of a bed through a window that was right next to them. "Look at them," crowed Anko, "the cuties are spooning! I am proud of the generation of ninjas this year!" She glared at Kakashi, "well not that brat you have scarecrow. That Uchiha needs the pole removed from his ass!" Kakashi looked at her briefly before smiling again, "at least I have students Anko-san." Anko glared at the jounin, "maybe I'll get some students!" "You need to be a jounin to get students, _special _jounin," Kakashi stated. Anko blustered for a moment before a broad grin crept across her face, "maybe I just need _special _circumstanced ninja!" She laughed wickedly and pointed towards the two sleeping girls, "prepare yourself gakis for your new sensei!" She laughed again as Asuma groaned and Kakashi continued to read his book under the crescent moon, while watching two girls sleep.

* * *

Jasmine and Lily shivered while they slept and curled themselves tighter, feeling a wave of fear wash over them.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA DONE!**

**Yeah I've got my girls situated and ready to go! Anko is used fairly often for training OCs but I don't care 'cos I LOVE ANKO!**

**So the wave of chakra barely hurt the two girls, they were just ticklish. Now they have access to the pitiful amount of chakra they have yay!**

**The tickle moment between Jasmine and Ino is dedicated to Tamaramorgan91 for her interesting review and sno snuff.**

**Awesomely sweet as,**

**Bye!**


	7. This is going to be a long day

**Early update yay!**

**Thanks really to all the fabulous reviewers! You guys are awesome hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: **_Wish I could say yes, but how 'bout no. No Naruto for me _

**Warning:**_ Language and Anko. Oh gods Anko_

* * *

**Lily P.O.V**

Waking up to something draped over you and not letting you breathe sucks.

Trust me. I know.

The waking up with Jasmine lying all over me wasn't uncommon, (The girl had no clue about personal space!) but the crap in my mouth was new.

Since I couldn't move my arms to pull the crushing grip off, I had a job to do first.

Wake up Jasmine.

Okay so that didn't sound too bad, but you didn't see the aftermath of the sleepover of April 2010. Just ask Jasmine. It was horrible. The one thing I gained from _that _experience was perfecting the ability to wake up Jasmine. Or Jade as she was known then, that's kinda weird, she's not Jade anymore...It doesn't matter now! I need to get this fatty off me!

Jasmine was currently body hugging me rather tightly. She was curled up on my left and had her left arm and leg wrapped around me. Her head was somewhere near her neck indicated from the dampness that was around there. I really needed to stop Jasmines' drooling habit, it was disgusting.

Wriggling my left arm that was currently pressed against Jasmines' chest, I managed to get my hand onto her face. Bracing myself I took a deep breath, and shoved her nose up into her head. I waited for a while until she suddenly snorted, struggling to breathe.

As she flailed around to get her breathe back, still asleep mind you, I hit a certain point near her left underarm. Jasmine is extremely ticklish under her arms, but I really didn't want her screaming on me. Hitting just above there made her wake up just a bit more.

Unfortunately not entirely awake. Dammit.

Her arm shot back and finally it was just her leg giving me a crush hug. Sitting up I grabbed her leg and twisted it until it became painful, she jerked it off me and at last...**At last**...I WAS FREE MWAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah life was good now. I got up and stretched, then wandered over to the joint kitchen just behind the wall that enclosed our "bedroom." I looked over the slightly dingy fridge and oven that resided here. I tested the kitchen sink to find that the water, although slow to respond, was clean and cold. I rummaged around the cupboards that were under the sink until I found what I was looking for.

I turned the tap back on and waited until my find was full. I carefully walked back to the bed where Jasmine was still sprawled out asleep. Gathering my wits I lifted the bucket over her head and poured the cold water over her. Ignoring the spluttering and coughing behind me, I set off to find some breakfast.

"I can't believe you did that!"

I smirked at my still dripping friend, "you really didn't think I wouldn't do that again after how effective it was three years ago?" Jasmine shivered in answer, "I told you to never bring up that night again!" I laughed, "what part are you so scared of? The part where Ella managed to find the stash of lollies you kept in your draw? Or was it when Jordy found your brothers underwear draw?" I laughed even harder, "or when your brother came downstairs and-"Jasmine screamed loudly, "shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Laughing again I turned back to the pitiful breakfast of toast we had. Luckily Makoto had long-lasting food in the cupboards, even if there was nothing in the fridge. The toast was extremely dry as I chewed it slowly, it was the only thing we could have since I didn't know what the hell the other crap in there was.

After finishing our pitiful breakfast we tried our best to clean ourselves up. Meaning I splashed some cold water on my face and washed out my mouth. Meaning Jasmine tried and failed to get hair back up into the ponytail she had before. I was lucky since the plaits Ino had done were fine, and my hair was out anyway. Jasmines' tossing and turning had mangled the ponytail and pulled most of it out. She was not used to such long hair and could barely pull the heavy hair up.

Sighing I tugged the girl onto the floor in front of our cream, three-seater couch and sat down. I began untangling her locks and I heard her sigh I did so. Jasmine was such a cuddly toy when it comes to people playing with her hair. I relaxed as I ran my fingers through her hair, this was a normal thing for us. The only thing here either than the school uniforms we still wore that was familiar. I sighed again as Jasmine began to hum a favourite tune of hers softly, it was something that she had made up to relax her.

Jasmine may not have the best voice, but it was nice enough to keep me nice and relaxed...

Until our front door blew off.

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Honestly I think I may have wet myself a little.

Jokes guys. I think...

Having your door blown off after waking up in a strange room is bound to make some people freak. I so did, but I was also a little pissed off! Until I saw the culprit.

A full grown **woman** with all the right curves stood in the doorway. A woman with a certain mesh fetish. A woman who wore an orange miniskirt and tan trench coat, with nothing else. A woman with amazing charms and a sexy personality. A woman called...

"The ultra sexy Mitarashi Anko is here!"

I could feel a blush come over me as I gazed at my kunoichi role model. She grinned as her spiky, purple hair ruffled in the wind that drifted in from outside. I could feel myself smiling at the Tokubetsu Jounin, gods was she awesome!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BLOWING DOWN MY FUCKING FRONT DOOR!"

I shied away from the feral Lily that was glaring at Anko, I swear there were flames surrounding her. She should get that checked out.

I saw a tick mark appear over Ankos' head, _where the hell did that come from?! _She growled and advanced towards Lily, "listen punk! I can, and I will, blow up the door of anyone's apartment!" Lily growled back and slammed her head against Ankos', "we just got here! What will we tell wimpy-kid?!" Anko pushed Lilys' head down harder, "I don't give a crap what you think!" Lily pushed even harder, "shut it bitch!" I swear sparks flew between the two fighting wome-woman and girl. Lily wishes she was a woman. I don't though. Who wants big, saggy things on ya front and you have to kiss boys, ewwwww.

Shaking my head of such thoughts I turned back to the cat-fight in front of me. Anko and Lily were slamming each others' heads down and fire surrounded them. Had they started a fire? No the flames were transparent and I had seen them more than once on Gai.

Coughing slightly I flinched as the two swung their enraged gazes towards me. I straightened slightly as Anko gave me a sly smirk before turning to Lily. She ruffled her hair chuckling, "you're not too bad gaki!" Lily swatted her hand away and pouted. Anko turned to me and leered, "you're not too bad looking gaki!" I grinned back, "not too bad yourself, the ever-sexy Anko!" I clicked my fingers and pointed my hands in a gun sign towards her, this was my awesome signature sign! **(A/N: I actually do this all the time. It's just a compulsive thing to do whenever I talk to someone and I complement them. It's weird. I'm weird.)**

I blushed again at the strange look Anko was giving me, I snapped out of it when Anko laughed again. "I knew I liked you gaki! Now introduce yourselves, I don't want some nobodies as my students!" Students?..."S-s-students?" Lily said incredulously, "we have our own teacher?" Anko slapped her back, "you betcha gaki, I'm a special jounin, a tokubetsu jounin! And I need _special _students, you guys are special cases, ergo..." Lily rolled her eyes, "ergo you get us. The _special students_," sarcasm was dripping out of that girl's mouth.

Anko clapped her hands suddenly, "lovely chat 'n all, but times-a-wasting so let's go!" With that she leapt out the living room window that was suspiciously open, "did you open that?" I asked Lily quietly, "nope. But really just don't think about it, it'll hurt your brain."

Closing and locking the door after shoving our school shoes on, we chased after the quickly disappearing, maniac, snake-summoning tokubetsu jounin that was apparently our new sensei.

Fuck...Yeah!

* * *

Fuck no. Where the hell were we?

Following a trained ninja seemed pretty good at the time, but I had forgotten that they could channel chakra to their limbs and I couldn't. Well I could if I was trained, but I have such a small amount of chakra. It is so small...

I was currently lost in the streets of Konoha which is ridiculously big! Oh and I also lost Lily along the way...This sucks.

I looked back and forth as I slowly made my way down the dirt roads. Everyone was busy with repairing the village that they wouldn't have time for a lost girl. I sighed dejectedly, what to do, what to do. I wandered the streets for another couple of minutes before getting fed up and going off the streets into a forest path. It was a nice, sunlit path that helped calm me down over the stress of being unable to find Anko. Being lost is stressful. I should have grey hairs from all the times I've been lost.

I blinked as I walked into a bright, field. Then quickly hid as I realised there were people there, and _thing were exploding~ _I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, explosions are _amazing~_

"Who are you?" I couldn't but let out a small scream and slap away the speakers face. Breathing heavily I grabbed my chest, "dude do not scare me like that! Holy shit my heart is beating out of my chest!" I turned to face the speaker, and met the face of a disapproving Yuhi Kurenai. She scowled slightly, "no girl should have a foul mouth like that. Especially one as young as you!" I shrugged sheepishly, "blame my mums' road rage, hehehe." She looked positively stunned, that's right, ninjas don't have cars and only certain places have trains. Like in the Naruto movie, was that in the Land of Iron? I haven't seen that movie yet...

"What exactly are you doing here?" Asked an irritated Kurenai, I shrugged in answer. "I repeat, girl, what are you doing here?" I sweated slightly at the dark glow that surrounded her, "well Lily and I woke up, well she woke me up with a bucket of water but anyway, we had a terrible breakfast and then our door was blown up by a crazy kunoichi and I had to chase after her when she jumped out of our window...Do all ninjas do that? Anyway Lily and I chased her and I lost Lily and I also lost Anko! It's all Ankos' fault! And-"

"You know Anko?"

I blinked and looked up at the calmer Kurenai, "yeah she's meant to be my sensei." Kurenai looked at me incredulously, "Anko taking on students? But she's not qualified." I shrugged in response, "Lily and I are special cases." I got a giggle in response, "I feel sorry for this..._Lily _and you...I beg your pardon where are my manners?" She bowed slightly at me, "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, jounin of the leaf village and Ankos' best friend. You are?..." I bowed to her, "my name is TsukiDoragon Jasumin Kurenai-san. My sister is TaiyoOokami Yuri." Kurenai seemed to be a person who deserved nothing less than our "proper" names, "your name sounds very western Jasmine-san," questioned Kurenai. I flinched slightly, "please just call me Jasmine Kurenai-san." She smiled at me, a pretty smile mind you, "you can call me Kurenai-sensei than." I faked surprise, "you're a sensei? Cool!" I definitely didn't fake the adoration there, it's amazing that Kurenai-sensei could become a sensei so shortly after being promoted!

She smiled again and stepped to the side gesturing, "this is my team. Team eight!" A grinning Kiba was the first person I saw, "yahoo! Akamaru lookie here, a little, lost girl." Akamaru on top of his head yipped in agreement. I felt my anger spike, "I'm not a little girl!"I got a snicker in response, furious I drew myself to my real height. My mum always complained about how I slouched so much, doing this made me look smaller (it also helped me infiltrate the boys bathroom to help the year twelve muck-up day mwahahaha!)

I leaned slightly over Kiba, "see _mutt _I'm taller than you!" Kiba growled slightly, "girlie I ain't a mutt!" I laughed spitefully, "you could've fooled me, _mutt._" He snarled in my face and boy was I surprised when he jumped me. I yelped in surprise as I was tackled into the ground by a main character.

Not really knowing what to do I just followed what I would normally do, punch the teme.

I growled at him, but stopped as I realised I was copying him, "don't call me a mutt when you growl as well!" Yelled Kiba as he pinned me down by the arms. Realising I was in a compromising situation I yelled the first thing that came in my head, "HELP! HELP! RAPE! SOMEBODY GET THIS MALE SEX TOYER OFF ME!" Kiba flinched as his sensitive ears got hit by my loud voice, hahaha suck it!

"Male sex toyer?" He asked, I shrugged, "it was the first thing that came out of my head." I got a strange look in return, I've been getting those lately. He stood up and held his hand out, I grinned and took the helping hand to pull me up. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba," I was met with a canine filled grin. I gave one in return, "MoonDragon Jasmine, pleasure to meet you," I curtsied mockingly, luckily Kiba caught on. He bowed deeply, "the pleasure's all mine my lady," he looked up with the constant grin across his face.

"So you do have manners Kiba, I did not know," said a monotone voice from behind. "Why," continued Shino, "because you have never showed such skills before." Kiba punched him playfully, "Shino you weirdo! Not a cool way to introduce yourself to a lady man!" Shino looked at him before turning towards me with a slight tilt of his body, "Aburame Shino." I smiled hesitantly, "Mo-"

"I know you're name TsukiDoragon-san."

"Ah you don't need to be so formal Shino-san," I said nervously. So cold and formal. Shino just tilted his head and turned away, rude much. Ignoring bug boy I smiled broadly at the last team member. Hyuuga Hinata smiled back shyly, "Jasmine to you cutie," I stuck my hand out at her. She blushed deeply but looked at the hand with confusion, dammit they don't use handshakes here. I blushed in embarrassment, "you're meant to shake it like this!" I grabbed one of her hands and shook it firmly, wow she has soft hands.

Hinata squeaked at the sudden contact, but relaxed as I merely grabbed her hand. "Ano...H-hyuuga Hinata," she mumbled as she blushed again. I couldn't help but grab her in a hug, "aww aren't you a cutie~" I snuggled into her soft hair, "I wished I had a little sister like you!" "Oh thank Kami you said that! I thought you were a creepo lesbian!" Yelled Kiba and I looked at him disbelievingly, "don't jump to conclusions _inu-teme_!" Another snarl erupted from Kiba as he jumped at me again, "_hime!_"

* * *

**Kurenai P.O.V.**

I could only sigh as Kiba jumped the girl we had just met. Of course Kurenai knew who she was, Asuma had talked about the twins at their daily date of tea at the tea house. Not that it was a date or anything! Just a morning tea with a friend, alone. Not a date at all!

I sighed again as a dust cloud formed around the fighting duo and Hinata stood by nervously, not knowing what to do. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I pulled at Kibas' now exposed hair after I pulled down his hood, but winced as he tugged at my cheek. Our other hands were busy in an arm lock and our legs were tangled trying to pin each other. I couldn't move at all and I knew he couldn't either. It was a tie. Dammit.

"Oh ho ho gaki! Gone for an hour and you've already got a boy pinned down and begging for mercy!" I couldn't turn to see Anko but I could laugh at her comments, "Anko-sensei it's a pleasure to finally, kinda, see you!" I could feel her chakra signature right behind me, cold like a serpents, but sweet. It tasted kinda like what I imagined dango would taste like.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and pull me out of Kiba and I's embrace? "come on gaki it's time to go!" I was met with a sadistic smile and dark aura, gulping slightly I felt myself shiver. "Where are we going?" I whimpered, if it was possible Ankos' smile got bigger, "to train your skinny ass into the ground!"

I heard Kurenai sigh as Anko began to drag me into the surrounding forest, I managed to wave sadly at the stunned team before we were swallowed by the trees. "Were going to have so much fun~" Sung Anko as she slung me over her shoulder and began tree hopping.

My danger senses are tingling.

* * *

**Done and out!**


End file.
